


A Demigod Tale (Originally on Wattpad, 2016)

by ObsidianCreates, PrincessJadea (ObsidianCreates)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCreates/pseuds/ObsidianCreates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCreates/pseuds/PrincessJadea
Summary: A PJO/VenturianTale crossover I wrote years ago. Wattpad got sold and I don't want to lose this fic, so it's here now.





	1. Too Much Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, 2016. Don't expect great writing here.

Jordan sighed and looked up at the sky. He was at the park with his siblings, enjoying a nice day. He was laying down on a picnic blanket, Ceirra was doodling while sitting on an old tree stump, Bethany was trying to feed the birds, and Isaac was playing with a Rubix Cube.

"Why aren't any birds coming over?" Bethany said, frustrated. Jordan snickered.

"They don't care, they're birds! Plus, in case you haven't noticed, you're trying to feed them spaghetti," Cierra said. Bethany glared at her.

"It's all I've got!"

"Why do you even have spaghetti with you?" Isaac asked.

"I found it on the car. I think it's leftovers from a couple nights ago."

"Ew!" the three not holding old spaghetti cried.

Just then a couple ran past them. The guy had black hair and green eyes, while the girl had blond hair and gray eyes. For some reason, the guy was holding a pen.

Jordan wondered what they were running from. He looked over in the direction they had come from and did a double take. He rubbed his eyes, hoping they were playing tricks on him. They weren't.

Running towards the Frye's were two hideous creatures of nightmares. Jordan couldn't quite make out exactly what they looked like, but they appeared to be vampires with fire for hair.

"Percy Jackson! Quit running and face us!" one of them said.

"Are you afraid? I thought you were one of the bravest heroes of your time!" screeched the other.

"I'm on vacation! Go away!" the guy with the black hair, apparently named Percy, shouted. He stopped running and turned around. He uncapped his pen, causing it to become a three-foot long bronze sword. Jordan stared, open-mouthed.

The girl with the blond hair glared at the monsters, annoyed. "We're on a trip for our anniversary! I'll teach you to ruin _my_ vacation, " she said. She took out a knife and ran at the creatures, Percy close behind.

Jordan heard his siblings shout in fright, but was too focused on the fight taking place to fully comprehend it. He watched as the couple slashed at the monsters, who disintegrated on contact with the bronze weapons.

Out of nowhere, a third monster appeared. However, instead of attacking the couple, it began charging at Jordan. His siblings screamed and Cierra pulled him out of the way. The monster was quick though, and still managed to grab Jordan's arm.

"What have we here? Another demigod? I wonder why I didn't smell you before," it hissed in his ear.

"Leave him alone!" Percy shouted. He looked at the blond girl. "Do you want to take this one, Annabeth?"

"Gladly," the girl now identified as Annabeth said. She ran forward and stuck her knife in the monster's shoulder, accidentally scratching Jordan slightly in the process. The monster screamed, then disappeared in a poof of gold dust. Jordan coughed and stumbled backwards, holding his cut.

His siblings stared at the couple, Annabeth and Percy. "What in the world just happened? Why did vampire things attack us?" Bethany asked. The couple looked surprised.

"Is that what you all saw?" Percy questioned. All four Fryes nodded yes.

"One half-blood and three mortals who can see through the Mist. This is unexpected." Annabeth muttered.

"Um, what are you talking about about?" Jordan asked, extremely confused. He was still covering his cut, which had begun to bleed slightly. He felt a prick in the back of his mind, but ignored it.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "You may want to sit down. What we're about to say will blow your mind."


	2. Magic and Monsters

Jordan stared at Percy and Annabeth, trying to comprehend what they just said. "So, the Greek gods are real, they have children with mortals known as demigods, there is a camp for said demigods, I am a demigod, and there's a magical force preventing mortals from seeing all the monsters and such from Greek mythology that are also real?" he said.

"Yup," Percy replied.

"Then how did we see the monsters?" Isaac asked.

"Some mortals can see through the Mist," Annabeth explained.

"Oh dear mercy," Cierra said.

"Wait, does that mean I have to go to that camp place? Just saying, it might be weird for a twenty-five year old to be there."

"Well, if you want to learn to fight monsters so you don't die, it might be a good idea," Percy said with a hint of sass.

"What I can't figure out is how the monsters and satyrs didn't find you long ago," Annabeth said. "Especially since, as you have told us, you use technology on a daily basis. "

Jordan shrugged. He stared at the sword still in Percy's hand, then at the knife in Annabeth's. He felt the prick in the back of his mind again, and again he ignored it.

"Here, let's fix that cut on your arm." Percy offered. He pulled some bandages out of his pocket. From the other pocket he pulled out some food squares. Annabeth wrapped the bandages around his arm and Percy handed him a small piece of one of the food squares. Jordan ate it in one bite, as it was less than a mouthful.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, still chewing.

"Ambrosia, the food of the gods. Demigods can eat a little bit of it, but too much can disintegrate you. Same for nectar. Mortals can't have any at all. It does help with healing though, if you don't eat to much," Annabeth answered. Jordan nodded, feeling the healing properties kick in.

His siblings were listening carefully. "Are you going to go to the camp?" Bethany asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Just try it. You can just come for the summer. We're camp counselors, so we can help you out," Annabeth said. Jordan thought for a minute.

"What about the channel?" he asked his siblings.

"I guess we could upload without you for a couple months. The fans won't be super happy, but it could work," Ceirra said.

Jordan thought for a minute more. "You know what, why not? Summer isn't for another month, though."

"Well, we might be able to get you in early. It goes year-round. "

"Alright then! I'll go home and pack my stuff, and meet you here tomorrow. How about noon?" Jordan offered.

"Deal," Percy said. The Frye's went home and Jordan began packing. Normally he wouldn't go running off with two total strangers saying Greek mythology was not in fact mythical, but he had witnessed it first-hand. He told his parents that he had found out about a cool camp he wanted to check out and would be gone for a few months, and that they accepted twenty-plus year olds. They agreed.

The next day, time seemed to move slower than usual. They filmed a quick vlog explaining Jordan wouldn't be on the channel for awhile, then Jordan spent the rest of the day just waiting for noon. At last, it was time.

When he got to the park Percy and Annabeth were there, except they weren't alone. With them were three Pegasi. Jordan gave an excited grin and hoped the winged horse could handle both him and his backpack full of his stuff.

"You ready?" asked Percy with a grin similar to Jordan's.

"Darn right."

"Great. Shakespeare, this is your passenger. Be nice," Percy said to the chestnut Pegasus. It snorted in response. Jordan gave Percy a questioning look.

"I'm a Son of Posiden. He created horses, so I can communicate with them. Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena."

"Oh. Wait, aren't all the gods related? Wouldn't that make you and Annabeth related?"

"Not really, the gods don't have DNA, so it kinda doesn't count. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get flying!"

Jordan walked over to the Pegasus named Shakespeare. With great difficulty and a lot of help, he got on. The trio took flight right after.

"Where is this camp anyway?" he yelled over the wind.

"It's called Camp Half-blood, and it's on Long Island. We'll be there in a few hours. Just don't fall asleep!" Annabeth yelled back.

The trip was a bit of a blur, with land and water zooming past beneath them. Jordan pinched himself, certain he was dreaming. No, he really was riding a Pegasus to a magical camp where he would learn to fight monsters!

At last the Pegasi landed in front of a strawberry farm. Jordan dismounted and looked around in confusion.

"Um, this is farm. For strawberries. Did we make a wrong turn?"

"Nope. The farm is just a cover. It's also a way to make money for the camp. Come on, we've got to introduce you to Chiron," Percy said.

Jordan was a tad bit skeptical, but followed the couple nonetheless. They brought him inside a rather large blue house.

"This is the Big House," Percy said.

"Like jail?"

"Nope. Like a big house."

Annabeth walked into another room. After a moment she came back with a man in a wheelchair. To Jordan's surprise he stood up. Even more surprisingly, instead of legs he had a horse body!

"Was your wheelchair made by the Time Lords or something?" Jordan said.

"I'm afraid not. Welcome, young man, to Camp Half-blood! I am Chiron," he said with a smile. Jordan smiled back. Things were about to get interesting, and most likely confusing. He couldn't wait.  
  



	3. Welcome To Camp!

Jordan stared at the man-horse in front of him. "I'm going crazy, right? There's no way this is all real."

Chiron smiled warmly. "It is indeed, young man. What is your name?"

"Jordan. Jordan Frye."

"Come with me, Jordan," Chiron said. He walked outside, the trio of demigods following.

Jordan's mouth dropped open. Before him lay a magnificent camp. There was a rectangle made of cabins, a lake, a volleyball area, a bunch of stone picnic tables in a marble-floored area with pillars, what looked like a battle arena, and much more. Forest surrounded the camp, making it hard to see from outside it's borders.

"This place is amazing!" Jordan shouted. Percy and Annabeth chuckled.

"You've arrived just in time for dinner. Come, you'll likely be claimed tonight," Chiron said, and began making his way to the picnic tables.

"That's the dining pavilion," Percy said as they walked over to it.

"What does claimed mean?" Jordan asked, getting distracted.

"It means your godly parent clams you, or recognizes you, as their child."

Jordan didn't respond. He hadn't considered him being a demigod meant one of his parents wasn't his birth parent. Not to mention one of them fell in love with an Olympian!

"You'll have to sit with the Hermes table until you're claimed. Here, it's this one."

Jordan sat down. In front of him was a plate of barbecued meat. There was some other stuff, but he didn't care about that as much. He was about to take a bite when he noticed the other campers scraping some of their food into a campfire.

"What are they doing?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"They're offering food to their parents. The Olympians like the smell," she answered. Jordan got up and did the same, even though he wasn't sure who it was he was offering to.

"Hey looked, that guy's been claimed!" he heard someone say. He turned around to find people looking above his head. He looked up and saw a small sun floating just above his hair.

"A son of Apollo! Awesome! New brother!" someone else shouted. A boy around fifteen came up to him. "I'm Jake Orwell, head of the Apollo cabin. I'm also your half brother."

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Afterwards Jake brought Jordan over to one of the cabins he had seen earlier.

"Welcome to the Apollo cabin! Take any bunk you like, as long as it's empty. By the way, how old are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm twenty-five," Jordan said as he picked out his bunk. He chose the top bunk of a bed near the back wall.

"Wow! How did you manage to hide from the monsters and satyrs that long?"

"I don't know. Great hide and go seek skills?"

"Oh. Well, it's time for lights out! Don't try to sneak out of the cabin, because the Harpies won't hesitate to kill you for it." Jake said. "I'm not joking at all," he added, his face grim. The lights in the cabin went out, and Jordan fell right asleep due to his long day. As he slept he had a strange dream.

He was somewhere in space. In front of him was a star, shining very bright. The light from it made him smile. Then a wave of darkness passed over it, blocking out the star and striking fear into Jordan. The shadow passed, and the star beamed brightly again. The cycle repeated until the dream changed. He was standing in the Big House, next to Chiron. Across from them sat Annabeth and Percy.

"We need to know how he wasn't able to be detected. A twenty-five year old demigod who uses technology constantly yet is completely hidden from monsters and satyrs for his whole life? How? How did he hide? Why did he finally become detectable now? Not to mention all three mortals with him could see through the Mist," Annabeth said. Chiron nodded, a grave expression painted on his face.

"You are very right, Annabeth. If he is hiding something, we must know."

Jordan stepped back. He felt confused. What did they mean? Why did they think he was hiding something? Why did they think he was keeping a secret?

Jordan felt himself being shaken. He blinked his eyes open to find Jake Orwell standing over him, trying to wake him up.

"Come on! You're going to miss breakfast!" he said hurriedly. Jordan groaned but sat up. He changed into some fresh clothes and followed Jake outside. The dreams were still fresh in his mind. Why did he dream them? What did they mean? He pushed them to the back of his mind, determined to have the best first day of camp he could.  
  



	4. The First Day

Jordan took his seat at the Apollo table. As he looked at everyone else sitting with him, he realized they were all his half-siblings. Then it dawned on him that Issac, Bethany, and Ceirra were only half-siblings as well, not full siblings. He was a bit saddened by this, but pushed it aside.

After breakfast Jake grabbed his arm and began dragging him somewhere. "Whoa, man! Where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"To the archery range! If you're a child of Apollo you've got to be good with a bow!" Jake said excitedly. He seemed to be excited a lot of the time.

Jake kept dragging Jordan until they arrived at the range. Jake lead Jordan over to a table littered with bows of many different styles and sizes. "We need to find the right bow for you. Try this one!" Jake said, shoving a bow into Jordan's hands. It was just slightly shorter than Jordan, which was still pretty long.

Jake helped Jordan load the bow and demonstrated how to fire it. Jordan copied him. The arrow sailed way above the target, nearly hitting a satyr relaxing in a tree. Jordan winced and shouted, "Sorry!"

Jake took the bow away and gave Jordan a different one. This one was about half as tall as Jordan. Jordan missed again. This time the arrow didn't make it far enough and fell about three inches from the target. The cycle continued, Jake handing Jordan a bow and Jordan failing to hit the target. At last Jake handed Jordan the right bow. It was just slightly longer than half his height, and was made from a reddish-brown wood. Jordan loaded it and fired, hitting just outside a bulls-eye.

"Woo-hoo! We found it! Great shot, man! With a little practice you'll be hitting bulls-eyes in no time!" Jake shouted. He then proceed to do a dance of triumph, making Jordan laugh. Jordan joined in, both of them dancing terribly and cracking up.

Next Jake dragged Jordan over to close combat training. "Alright, we better find you a good sword or something in case you're ever caught without your bow. I asked one of the other Apollo campers to put your bow on your bed, by the way. Anyway, a knife might be best. It's easy to conceal and more portable than a sword. "

Jake brought Jordan over to a table littered with knives. Jordan shivered, not really wanting to pick one up. However, before he could object, Jake put a knife in his hand.

It was a standard double-bladed Celestial Bronze knife, nothing fancy. The only notable thing was the single ruby right at the bottom of the handle. Jordan felt weird holding it, and found it difficult to stop looking at it. He didn't like how he felt while he was holding it, so he threw it. He threw it at a nearby tree, in which the knife embedded itself. The wood nymphs weren't to happy about that, and shot Jordan some dirty looks.

"Um, why did you throw it? I mean, good aim and all, you didn't accidentally throw it into someone, but why?" Jake asked, really confused.

"I don't know. It was kinda freaking me out. I didn't like how it felt in my hand."

"Why? Did it feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I guess. I mean, it fit in my hand fine. It just felt wrong."

"Well, if it fits then maybe it's the right weapon. I mean, you apparently know how to throw it, probably related to how you're pretty good at archery, but if you don't like holding it it can be a last resort, okay?"

Jordan hesitated. " Yeah, sure," he said finally, still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of using the knife. Jake took it out of the tree and put it in a scabbard. He put the scabbard on a belt which he then gave to Jordan. "Thanks," Jordan said. He put on the belt and made sure to keep his hand as far away from the knife as he could.

The rest of the day was filled with random fun activities. Jordan went canoeing, attempted to play volleyball and failed, talked to some of the other campers, and pretty much exhausted himself. When he got back to the cabin he put on his pajamas, put the belt and his bow at the foot of his bed, and fell asleep.

He dreamt he was in the Big House again. This time, along with Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth, they're was a satyr.

"What do you think, Grover?" Percy asked, addressing the satyr.

"I don't think it's possible. Even surrounded by five mortals we should've been able to find him. It doesn't make sense!" Grover responded. Chiron sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps Apollo would know. He _i_ s his father, and the god of prophesy and knowledge," Grover suggested. 

"Hm. Perhaps so, Grover. However, it would be very difficult to ask him." Chiron said. Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover became silent, each deep in thought. Percy, however, seemed distracted. His eyes wandered all around the room, and for one moment Jordan thought Percy could see him.

The dream dissolved and Jordan bolted awake. It was still night. He quietly got up and walked over to the window nearest to him. He looked out at the camp, wondering why he was having these dreams and if he should tell someone about them.


	5. A Friend

Jordan didn't get anymore sleep that night. He was still trying to decide whether or not to tell someone about his dreams. What if they were just that, dreams? He stumbled sleepily to the dining pavilion. He was early, and no one else was there. Well, almost no one.

At the Athena table sat a girl. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and slightly silvery blue-gray eyes. She smiled at Jordan, then walked over to him.

"Hi! My name's Jade. I know who you are. My sister watches your videos all the time! She's a mortal," the girl said in introduction.

"Um, hi. It's nice to meet you, Jade. So, I take it your a daughter of Athena?" Jordan said, mispronouncing Athena as A-then-a.

Jade chuckled. "No, I'm a daughter of _Athena._ Pronounced A-thee-na," she said with a smile. Then she frowned. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Jordan hesitated. He still wasn't sure he should tell anyone about his dreams. Then again, this girl was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, so maybe she could help. Plus, it would be nice to just explain the weirdness to someone. He decided to tell her.

"Honestly, not really. I've been having some weird dreams," he said. He told her all about his dreams. Jade listened intently, a look of contemplation on her face. When he finished telling her she stayed silent for awhile. Just as Jordan began to think she had fallen standing up with her eyes open, she spoke.

"Well, dreams are never just dreams for demigods. It's likely that the dreams of the Big House are visions of what is actually occurring at the time. As for the dream about the star, you might need to talk to Chiron about that. Perhaps you could go see Rachel, the Oracle," Jade said. She looked at Jordan in a way that made him think she was scanning him.

"Um, how old are you?" Jordan asked, trying to steer the conversation towards friendlier waters. Jade was starting to creep him out a bit.

"Hm? Oh, fourteen," Jade responded absent-mindedly. Her gaze shifted so she was staring at the knife on Jordan's belt. "May I see that knife?"

Jordan pulled the knife out of it's scabbard and handed it to Jade. She examined it closely. Her eyes grew wide and she threw the knife to the ground.

"What is it? Why did you do that?" Jordan asked, worried about the amount of fear in her eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"A few months ago, I was given a quest. I was supposed to investigate and ancient Greek library of sorts. With me I brought my friends April, from the Demeter cabin, and Earl, from the Hermes cabin. We went all the way to where ancient Greece once stood. We found the library, and inside was information dating all the way back to the first Titan War.

I found a scroll. It wasn't the oldest thing there, but it was very, very old. Inside the scroll was a story. It told of an Olympian more powerful than even Zeus. He wanted to be the King of the Gods, but Zeus would not give him the crown. The Olympian became angry, and fought Zeus and the other Olympians. He almost defeated them, but all the heroes of the world came to help. Together they banished the Olympian. The scroll never said what he was the god of, but it did say he could destroy even the closest of bonds.

When he was banished he dropped his weapon. The Olympians took it and hid it, but it was enchanted. It would always seek out those who brought light to the world and destroy them. Most of the time it would drive them insane, or turn them into bringers of darkness. There was a picture of the weapon. It was that knife."

Jordan stared at her, then at the knife on the ground. He backed away from it. "Can't I just get rid of it? Like, thrown it away?" he asked.

"No. It is bound to you now. It will be until the end of your days," Jade said solemnly. "You can't tell anyone about this, not yet. It must remain a secret!"

Jordan gulped and nodded. He picked up the knife, though almost not by his own will, and put it back in his scabbard. The other campers began to file into the pavilion, completely unaware of what had just happened. Jordan didn't speak for the rest of the morning, now determined to find out just who that Olympian was.


	6. A Prophesy

Jordan caught back up with Jade later that day. "What did you mean by the Oracle? Who or what is that?"

"The Oracle is...um...she can see the future, sort of. She's the one who delivers prophesies. I'm not entirely sure where she is, though. The last time I saw her I mentally blocked it. It was creepy. She hangs out at the Big House sometimes," Jade said. "Now come on, it's lunchtime!"

Jade dragged Jordan over to the dining pavilion, where they encountered Jake. "Hey guys! Jordan, I see you met Jade," Jake said. He blushed as Jade looked at him. Jade blushed as well.

"Um, yup! Yup, we met before breakfast. Um, anyway, see you guys!" Jade said hastily as she dashed over to the Athena table. Jordan smirked as Jake stared after her. The two Apollo boys went over to their table. Jake shoved the food in his mouth.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted. More distracted than usual," Jake mumbled through his barbecued meat.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Finnnneeeee," Jordan said. He smiled, but it seemed forced to Jake. Jordan didn't talk all through lunch, just like at breakfast. As soon as lunch was over he began making his way over to the Big House. Jake followed him, worried about his big brother. He ducked behind a bush as Jordan entered the Big House.

"Hey, why're you in a bush?" a voice said. Jake jumped slightly and turned around to see Jade standing behind him. She was looking at him curiously.

"I'm trying to see why Jordan's going in there," Jake said. Jade rubbed the back of her head. Jake watched as her hair shimmered in the sun, like satin or Celestial Bronze. Her next words, however, snapped him out of his trance.

"He.....kinda told me that he was having weird dreams. I might've...told him the Oracle could help out," she said quietly.

"What?! Oh no, no no no no! He doesn't know what's going to happen. People have gone insane because of the Oracle!" Jake shouted. He dashed into the house, with Jade close behind. They heard talking up in the attic and made their way up as quickly as possible.

They arrived just in time to see Jordan talking with a red-headed woman. It was Rachel, the Oracle.

"So you want to know what you're dreams mean?" she was saying.

"Yes. I heard you might be able to help," Jordan said. Rachel sighed.

"I doesn't really work like that. The Oracle gives out prophesies, not advice or answers. I'm sorry."

Jordan looked disappointed. "I just........I don't......" he began. He sighed and took out the knife. "Apparently this knife is cursed. It destroys people. It....it seeked me out. I'm worried that that's what my dream about the star meant. That I would be.....snuffed out," he finished. The usual light-hearted gleam in his eyes was gone, leaving behind worry.

All of the sudden Rachel stood up. Her eyes began glowing green. Green smoke swirled around her. She spoke, but it sounded like three people speaking at once.

_"The terror will wake_   
_And make even Olympus shake_   
_Spreading the darkness of fear_   
_To all we hold dear_   
_Only one light stands in his way_   
_As nearer draws the day_   
_Of fear versus hope"_

Jordan backed away, stunned. Rachel's eyes returned to normal and she fell. Jordan reached out and caught her just before she hit the floor and broke her face.

Jake and Jade quickly and quietly got out of the Big House. They ran to the forest, all the way to the sight of The Battle of the Labyrinth.

"What......was.......that?" Jake asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm......not.......sure.......I.....think.......it......was......a proph.......prophesy, " Jade said, also out of breath. They looked at each other.

"Jordan's....going to....need some help," Jake said. Jade nodded. Things had just gotten infinitely more complicated.  
  
  



	7. Not So Knife Day

Jake and Jade walked back to camp. They weren't sure how to help Jordan. How could they even try without telling him they had spied on him? They passed by the Aphrodite cabin, who began squealing and pointing.

Jake and Jade both blushed and moved farther apart. They began separately searching for Jordan. Neither one had any luck. "Oh, where could he be?!" Jade said when they met back up. Jake thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, the universal sign of having a good idea.

"He's an Apollo kid, like me. When I feel overwhelmed, I go play music! Follow me!" he exclaimed. He took off running, Jade following close behind. They arrived at a small cabin, similar yet also completely different to the Apollo one.

"This is the Musical Stress Remover. At least, that's what I call it. It's really just where we store our instruments. We had the place enchanted so any Apollo kid would be able to find it without directions," Jake said. Jade examined the building carefully.

It was golden, of course. There were black music notes arranged in horizontal lines for decoration, almost giving the appearance of a bumblebee. The roof was slightly less gold than the walls due to the sun always beating down on it, a fact Jade found to be very ironic. If you looked close enough you could see multiple pictures of Apollo carved into the walls.

"Come on, Jordan has to be here. I wonder what he plays. All Apollo kids have at least one instrument they're great at," Jake said. He walked up to the door and beckoned Jade to do the same. As they entered they heard someone playing the keyboard piano.

They found Jordan sitting at the keyboard, playing an adventurous and completely epic tune. They waited until he was done to talk to him.

"Jordan?" Jake said. Jordan jumped in his seat slightly.

"Uh, hi guys. How long have you been there?" he asked without turning around.

"Not long. What's that song called? It's really good!" Jade answered. Jordan turned around.

"Asylum's March. I wrote it for one of my Let's Plays. Why're you guys here?"

"Well, um, we kinda.......saw your talk with Rachel," Jade said, rushing through the last part of her sentence. She expected Jordan to yell at her, or worse, give her a disapproving stare. Instead he smiled.

"Well, at least I don't have to keep that a secret from you guys. I hate secrets," Jordan said. He gave another smile, but it wasn't his usual happy, slightly goofy smile. It was a worried smile, small and insecure.

"We're here if you need us," Jake said.

"Well, I actually do have something I feel like I need to do. Would you guys help?" Jordan requested. Jake and Jade whispered to each other for a second.

"We swear on the River Styx that we'll help you with whatever you're asking for," they both said at the same time. Jordan was a bit creeped out by that, and the thunder that suddenly boomed didn't help.

"I need to know about the original owner of this knife. I need to know who the Banished Olympian is," Jordan said. Jade's eyes widened.

"You mean, you want to go to the Ancient Library?"

"Ancient Library? That's it's name? Um, yes. Maybe something there could give a clue on how to break the curse."

"Well, we can't just leave camp. We're going to have to tell Chiron," Jake pointed out. Jordan sighed.

"I guess you're right. We'll tell him tomorrow. We should try to enjoy camp until then."

The trio left the instrument storage and headed to the climbing wall. They all felt nervous about the future, and about how Chiron would react to what they had to say. Needless to say, they weren't looking forward to the next day.  
  
  



	8. The Quest Request

"You want to go to Greece? Why?" Chiron asked. The trio had just told him about wanting to go to the Ancient Library, but left out why.

Jordan took out his knife and handed it to Chiron. Chiron paled at the sight of it, and all three demigods realized he must have known some of it's past victims.

"I think there might be something in that library on how to break the curse. If we find out who the Banished Olympian is, we might be able to keep anyone from having to deal with this thing again!" Jordan said. Chiron shook his head.

"I don't know. Jade, do you really want to go back there? Your last quest-" he tried to say. However, Jade cut him off before he could continue.

"We're sure. If we don't try, Jordan might end up the knife's latest victim,"

Chiron thought for a while longer. He still looked unsure when he finally spoke again. "Very well. Jade, you will lead the quest, as you have been to the Library before. Go see the Oracle before your quest. When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible. As for the Oracle...." she said, then trailed off. Jordan finished for her.

"I saw the Oracle yesterday, and she gave me a prophesy. It's kinda why we're going on this quest in the first place," he said. Chiron's face was one of surprise.

"That.....I don't believe that's happened before. Very well, gather what you may need. I believe the money is currently being held in the Ares cabin, because of the incident with the Hermes campers."

After Chiron dismissed them, the trio began gathering supplies. Jake got some Ambrosia and nectar from the medicine storage, Jade got the money since she knew the head of the Ares cabin well, and Jordan gathered anything else they might need, including but not limited to flashlights and backpacks.

"Okay, one last stop. The armory. Jake and I need to get our weapons," Jade said. Jordan already had his bow, arrows, and knife. The backpacks had been enchanted by the Hecate cabin to fit even a bow inside.

"Are you sure that there's no Time Lords here?" Jordan had joked when Jade showed him. Jade laughed, as she had often watched _Doctor Who_ with her family.

Jordan watched as Jake and Jade disappeared into the armory. A couple minutes later they emerged with their weapons. Jade had a small axe made for both throwing and hand-to-hand fighting and a sword. Jake had a bow and arrows, of course, and a short sword for close encounters.

"Alright, now for the most important part. How are we going to get to Greece?" Jake asked. Jade whipped a notebook out of her backpack like she had expected the question.

"Well, we have two options for the overseas part: flying or sailing. The deciding factor is which one someone is more likely to get sick on," she explained.

"I get seasick," Jake said, blushing slightly. He blushed even more when Jade's hand brushed his own while she was writing. Jordan giggled softly. He gave his little brother a playful nudge, which Jake glared at him for.

"Alright, we're flying to Greece. Annabeth was nice enough to look up flight costs for us. As it turns out, there's a demigod-run airline that has flights for only ninety drachma. Thankfully the limit of money you can take on a quest is fifty drachma per hero."

"What about norm- I mean mortal money?" Jordan asked.

"That's one hundred per hero. Mortal money is easier to come by than drachma," Jade answered. She closed the notebook, placing it and the pen she had been writing with in her backpack.

The trio all looked at each other. Without a word they walked over to the barrier dividing camp from the mortal word and them from the monsters. They each took a deep breath and stepped forward, leaving the camp's protection behind.

"Onward, fellow adventurers! We head to the Great Library of the East!" Jordan suddenly shouted, breaking the intensity of the moment. All three of them laughed as they walked farther away from camp.


	9. A Bumpy Beginning

At the very edge of camp, long after the trio had passed through the boundary and left behind Thalia's tree, they found a car waiting for them. A note was attached to the windshield.

"Dear questing party," Jade read, "Normally we would have someone drive you to the airport. However, since Jordan has his license, he will be the one driving you. Safe Travels, Percy."

Jordan grinned. "Alright, kids! Get in the back!" he said. Then he dumped his backpack in the passenger seat and Jake and Jade's backpacks in the back right seat. "Hm. Looks like you'll have to sit next to each other," he said with a mischievous smile. Both Jake and Jade blushed.

"Um, do you want the window seat?" Jake asked Jade, avoiding looking at her.

"Um, sure. Thanks," Jade replied. She waited as Jake climbed in, having to sit in the very middle seat. She got in next, and discovered she and Jake were so close there shoulders were touching. In the driver's seat Jordan laughed quietly and whispered, "I ship it."

The drive went well enough until they stopped for gas. As Jordan was listening to Jade explain how a gas pump works, Jake noticed a strange lady watching them. He walked over to Jade and Jordan. "Guys, were being watched," he whispered. He twitched his head in the direction the woman was.

The woman seemed to notice this and began walking closer to them. As she came nearer she transformed. Her skin became scaly and greenish. Her legs became two twin snake tails as thick as if you combined all three _Lord of the Rings_ books and _The Hobbit_ in to one. Jordan and Jake retrieved their bows from their backpacks and Jade brought out her axe.

Jake fired his arrows first. He hit the woman in the shoulder, making her disintegrate. Four more snake women came out of the gas station shop, hissing some not very nice words at the trio in Greek.

One of the women took out a black disc. She tossed it on the ground. The disc exploded, and about a dozen skeletons joined the party. Half of the skeletons had bows and began firing. Jake retaliated, killing all but one. The last undead archer fired. His arrow sailed in the air. Jordan saw that the arrow was aimed at Jake. He shoved Jake out of the way. The arrow hit Jordan in the hip. Another arrow flew though the air and hit him in the shoulder. He screamed.

Jake and Jade stared at Jordan for a moment. They turned to the monsters, furious. Jade ran at the skeletons and began slashing at them with her axe. The skeletons without long-range weapons slashed back, but she didn't pay attention. She continued wiping them out.

As Jade was facing the skeletons, Jake was facing off with the snake women. He had worn a some armor underneath a sweatshirt, so his torso was protected, but his arms were completely unprotected. Jade finished off the last skeleton and began fighting with Jake.

Jordan tired to stand up, but the arrow in his hip stopped him. He tried to fire his bow, but the arrow in his shoulder made it impossible. He looked at his wounds. The areas around them were stained red. He felt his head start to go fuzzy from blood loss. One of the snake women approached him, ready to finished him off. He remembered he was wearing his belt with the knife. He took out his weapon. The snake woman's eyes widened. She recognized the blade.

Jordan tried to slash at her legs, but his eyesight wasn't working. It looked like the whole world was tainted black. He heard the snake woman laugh. _I'm not going down without a fight,_ he thought. He hoisted himself to his feet using the gas pump near him. His head spun. He swung blindly at where he heard the laughter. The laughter stopped, and he instead heard the snake woman screech as she was sent back to the Underworld. However, he could have sworn he could still hear laughter.

He collapsed, unconscious, just as Jade and Jake finished off the last monster. They ran over to him. Jake removed the arrows and bandaged the wounds. Jade poured some nectar into Jordan's mouth. They waited for Jordan to respond, to show them that he was alive. Finally they heard him mumble something.

Jake and Jade shouted happily. They leaned in closer, trying to hear what Jordan was saying. When he mumbled again they were able to make out what he was saying.

"Who's laughing?"


	10. Flight and Fóvos

Jade and Jake had no choice but to stay at the gas station until Jordan regained consciousness. When he finally did, they had only two hours before their flight to Greece.

Jordan shot up, a panicked look in his eye. He whipped his head around frantically, searching for something, probably monsters. "Where are they? Did we win? Who was laughing? Who was laughing?!"

"Whoa, calm down," Jade said. Jake was checking Jordan's injuries again, making sure they weren't infected. Jordan winced as he saw where the arrows had hit him. He felt sick looking at them and turned his face away. He locked his eyes on a Walmart across the street.

"Well, his injuries aren't fatal. I recommend some Ambrosia. We need his arm to heal and bit more before he can drive," Jake said. Jade pulled a bag of Ambrosia out of her backpack. She took out a square and handed it to Jake, who broke off about one-sixth of it. He gave it to Jordan, who still seemed a bit rattled. Jordan ate it.

"What do you mean who was laughing?" Jade asked. Jordan shivered.

"Well, right before I killed the snake lady she was laughing. After I killed her I could still hear it, but it sounded different. I blacked out and had a weird dream. I was in this huge Greek styled building. It looked.....familiar. I heard the laughter again. I tried to run away, but the laughing followed me. Then I woke up," Jordan explained, his voice slightly shaky. The dream had clearly frightened him greatly. Both Jake and Jade hugged him, not sure what else to do.

"Well, I didn't expect that!" Jordan shouted, a grin breaking out on his face. The trio separated and began gathering their belongings. Jake gathered up all the arrows, Jade put everything back in the backpacks, and Jordan put the packs in the car. A few minutes later they were driving again.

The rest of the drive was completely uneventful. Jake and Jade sat close to each other again and ended up falling asleep. Jade's head rested on top of Jake's as they both dreamed. Jordan hummed to himself, careful not to wake up his new ship.

At last they arrived at the airport. Jordan laughed as he suddenly blasted very loud rock music, waking and annoying Jake and Jade. They gathered their packs and stepped inside the airport. They saw the car vanish from behind them.

"That's just our airline transporting the car to Greece. Come on, our gate's this way!" Jade called out as she ran. The boys followed, not really knowing what was happening. Jade led them to a seemingly abandoned part of the airport.

"Let's see...one......three.....ah! Five!" she proclaimed. She kicked an old tree stump. At first nothing happened, and Jordan briefly wondered if Jade had one to many bowls of macaroni. Then the stump changed. It grew taller, it became more rectangular, and soon as beautiful oakwood door stood where the rotting stump had been moments ago.

"What?" Jordan said, confusion and curiosity filling his voice.

Instead of explaining Jade opened the door and stepped inside. Jordan looked at Jake for some form of answers, but Jake simply shrugged. The brothers stepped through the door. As soon as they were through the door disappeared, probably a stump once more.

Before the trio was one of the strangest places any of them had ever seen. It was designed like an ancient Greek temple, with statues of Zeus everywhere. Little shops dotted the area they were in, such as Starbucks and even a McDonalds.

"Come on, we're gate number 12," Jade said. She grabbed Jordan and Jake's wrists and dragged them along. The boys didn't struggle, as they had no idea where they were going.

"Ah, here we are! I got us some seats on Zeustastic airlines. It's okay, but watch out for lightning," Jade warned. The three only had to wait for a few minutes before a woman cane out and said they were ready for departure. About two dozen people, including the trio, lined up. All the classic airport rituals of boarding were preformed.

However, instead of boarding a plane, the three found themselves being shoved into chariots. Each chariot was pulled by two Pegasi and piloted by a.....satyr? _Well, this isn't a normal airport,_ Jordan thought.

They had to wait for about half an hour before lift off. Apparently Zeus was having a bad day or something, because the wind was too rough to fly in. Eventually they took off, the Pegasi pulling them through the sky. The chariot was much faster than a jet. In just a few hours they arrived.

Jade shook Jordan, who had fallen asleep around the middle of the flight.

"Wha? Huh? Oh, it's you," he said after waking up. He looked worried. Jade knew he had had a bad dream. He had thrashed around in his sleep, muttering about laughing and libraries.

"We've landed," Jake told him. The three thanked the pilot and got off the chariot. The next few hours were a blur of getting from one place to the next before they could even begin their quest!

At last they were able to begin. They were about three days away from the Library of the East, as they now called it. They couldn't take a cad or drive, Jade told the boys. The library could only be found if you walked to it, if you slowed down and observed the world around you. Under Jade's instructions they began.

They had only been walking for forty-five minutes when they encountered monsters. The monsters were pitch black like tar with bright red hands and eyes. They had the body of a normal human, though instead of hands and fingers they had sword tips attached to the end of their arms. They had red wings with black areas like someone had thrown ink onto them. There were three of them in all.

"We are the Fóvos, servants of fear! You dare enter our master's land?" one snarled. Then they noticed Jordan's belt.

"Well, what have we here? Show us your knife, boy, or we shall take it from you!" it said. Only one of them ever spoke. Jordan pulled his knife out. The Fóvos all laughed. It sounded cold and crazy and...familiar.

"You seek a way to break the curse. Foolish demigod, the curse is not what you should fear. Then again, you're not very afraid, are you? Go, find your little library. You will find more than what you want to," the lead Fóvos said. She and her pals disappeared in a flash of red light.

"What just happened? Why did they say you weren't afraid? What?" Jake asked. Jordan just stared blankly at where the Fóvos had stood.

"Let's keep going," Jordan said. He didn't speak for the rest of the day. When they finally made camp in a cave they had found, he went right to sleep.

"What does Fóvos mean?" Jake whispered to Jade.

"Fear," Jade replied.   
  
  
  



	11. The Enemy Emerges

The next morning was spent quickly packing up camp. As soon as they began walking Jake asked the question he had been thinking of since the Fóvos encounter.

"What did the Fóvos mean, the curse is not what we should fear? What did it mean by we'll find more than we want to?" he asked. Jordan stayed quiet. He had dark circles under his eyes. He had spent the whole night muttering and thrashing around in his sleep. Instead Jade spoke up.

"Well, to answer your first question, I don't know. To answer your second one, perhaps it meant we'll find a monster, or bad news, or....." she trailed off. All three of them thought the same thing. Maybe they would find out the curse couldn't be broken.

They didn't speak much for the rest of the day. They were all lost in thought. Jade thought about what they would do once they got to the Library of the East, Jordan thought about his nightmares and his family, and Jake thought about Jade.

Jake had had a crush on Jade since he had began at camp about two years before. As he looked at her now he admired her appearance.

She never wore any makeup, allowing any flaws on her face to be obvious. Her hair was always tucked behind her ears, making it so that when she rairly pulled her hair up her ears stuck out a bit from her head. Her eyes were silvery gray, but her eyelids were ever so slightly uneven. Her brownish-blond hair hung down past her shoulders, but it was very frizzy.

Still, Jake didn't care about her flaws appearance-wise. In fact, part of what he liked about her was that she didn't try to hide her flaws. He also admired her personality. She was brave, smart, kind, and funny. Sure, she could have a bit of a temper, but that was okay.

Jake tripped on a rock. He fell face-first onto the ground. This caused his companions to laugh as they helped him up.

The next few days were all blurred together, just a lot of walking. Jade had brought some books to read, but Jake had found out the hard way not to read while walking if you haven't done it your whole life. He had tripped about ten times before he finally gave up. The nights blurred together too. Jordan would have the same dream each night.

He was standing in a building of Greek design. Around him stood statues of the twelve main Olympians. One by one they would shatter, either the shards being consumed by darkness. The laughter that had haunted Jordan since the fight with the snake lady would be the only sound.

After about a week of this they were starting to get angry and snappish. The next time Jake tripped because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he smashed into Jordan, making him fall down and cut his hand on a sharp stone.

"Please pay attention to where you're walking, Jake," Jade said. Though her words were meant to be polite, her voice was laced with annoyance. Jake scowled.

"It's not my fault! Jordan wasn't walking fast enough!" Jake protested. He and Jade began arguing. Jordan got up. He stared at the cut on his hand, his head going fuzzy. He shook it off, put a bandage on his hand, and began walking. He didn't bother waiting for the other two. He was getting sick of their constant squabbles.

Jake and Jade noticed him leaving and walked while they argued. Jordan finally couldn't put up with it any more. He turned around and glared at the two.

"Stop fighting! Look, we're almost at the library, okay? Just keep it together, or I'll feed you so much Ambrosia you'll be that annoying dust that sticks to people's shoes!" he threatened. Jade and Jake stepped back in alarm. They hadn't expected Jordan to act like that! He was so angry Jade almost thought his knife had started glowing red to match his mood. Then she realized it actually _wa_ s glowing red!

"Um, Jordan, your knife is glowing," Jake pointed out, having also noticed. Jordan looked down at his knife. The handle was bright red. He pulled it out of it's scabbard to find the blade was no different. He shoved it back in its place.

How they found the library was hazy. Jake tripped again, his hand hit something, and the door appeared. As soon as they stepped inside they felt overwhelmed. The place was huge, and had so many books, scrolls, and even carvings on stone that it seemed like they would never find what they were looking for! That is, until the librarian appeared.

"Back again, Miss Jade? With new friends, I see. What is it you need?" she asked. The librarian was a normal looking old lady, with gray hair, wrinkles, and glasses. Then Jordan noticed that she had words all over her. They weren't tattoos, since they changed constantly. It was more like she was made of the words.

"Jordan, may I see your knife, please?" Jade asked. Jordan handed it to her, although it seemed like he would rather she didn't touch it. The blade had stopped glowing by then. She showed it to the librarian. "We would like to know more about the Olympian who originally owned this knife, please ma'am."

The librarian studied the weapon. "Hm, are you sure? It's not a pleasant story. Besides, to even read the scrolls you would have to go to the Dark Part of the library."

"Yes, we're sure. Will you please take us there?"

"Very well. Come."

The librarian lead the trio through corridor after corridor of books. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the door to the Dark Part.

"Though this door lies what you seek. You should find what you need on the very first shelf on the left. Good luck, Miss Jade, " said the librarian. Then she dissolved into words and was gone. Jordan pushed the door open. His heart raced in his chest. This was it. They would either find a way to break the curse or face the greatest disappointment of their lives.

Jade walked in right after Jordan. The knife began to glow red again. Jade saw a scroll on the first shelf on the left glow red as well. She grabbed it. It flew out of her hands and into Jordan's.

"Well, apparently I'm a scroll magnet, " he joked. He unfurled the paper. The scroll glowed brighter, it's red light nearly blinding. Suddenly the scroll sucked the trio in.

The three found themselves in the god's throne room. Zeus stood in the center of the room facing another Olympian. The other Olympian was hard to see, like he was in way to low resolution.

"You'll never take Olympus. I am the king!" Zeus shouted. The other guy laughed, the exact same laugh from Jordan's dreams.

"You know you can't scare me. I am the god of fear! Though I guess you wouldn't be able to put that together with that tiny brain of yours," the other Olympian taunted. Zeus cried out with rage. The scene changed. The trio was standing in a war zone. The scene changed again. They were watching the demigods and Olympians work together to banish the, well, Banished Olympian. They succeed, of course.

However, before he was banished, the Olympian laughed. "I'll be back. You can replace me, banish me, or even send me to Tarturus, but I'll be back!" he declared. The scene changed once more. The three were nowhere. There was nothing around them. The Banished Olympian appeared. He walked towards them, becoming more clear.

His hair was the darkest shade of black any of them had ever seen. His skin was so pale a piece of paper would be jealous. His teeth were long and sharp, like an animal's. His eyes glowed red, but not just any red. It was like all the red in the world had been mixed together. He smiled at them, insanity etched on his face. Jordan made a choking sound, like any hope he had was just ripped out of him. The Banished Olympian spoke, his voice oddly high pitched and dripping with craziness.

"Hey there, demigods! I'm the god of fear and secrets, the Banished Olympian. You can call me Jimmy Casket!"


	12. Very Not Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer stand by the way the word 'psychopath' is used in this fic, I have since learned how harmful using it in this context is. I also no longer stand by the way the word 'insane' is used.

Jordan stared at the figure before him. Jake and Jade could tell he recognized the god somehow. Before anyone could speak, a flash of red light blinded the trio. They found themselves back at the library, the scroll on the floor. Jordan stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. He's not real. He's not an Olympian. I'm just dreaming. Or going insane. Either one would be better than this," Jordan muttered to himself as he ran past bookshelf after bookshelf. He burst outside of the library. As he caught his breath he could hear Jade and Jake's footsteps not far behind. Soon they popped up next to him like gophers.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Why did it seem like you knew that...Jimmy guy?" Jake questioned. Jordan took a deep breath.

"Jimmy Casket is a roleplay character of mine. He's a complete psychopath. In the roleplays he's known as the world's most renowned murderer! He shouldn't be real. He especially shouldn't be an Olympian!"

"It'll be okay. Maybe it was just the Banished Olympian messing with you. You have his knife, after all," Jade said, trying to calm Jordan down.

"I don't know. It looked just like him! It even sounded like him! Although he sounds like me, but not like me, and looks like me, but not like me, and you guys saw him too! Don't deny it! I just don't understand. I-" he said, then cut himself off. He gripped his head as his knife began to glow red.

Jade tried to get closer, but Jake held her back. Something was definitely wrong with Jordan. They watched as he he shivered and shook, like he was extremely cold. Finally the knife stopped glowing and he straightened up. Only it wasn't Jordan they saw. It was the man from the vision. The Banished Olympian. Jimmy Casket.

He grinned at them with that insane and outrageously creepy grin. Jade and Jade felt a wave of fear like they had never felt before wash over them. They wanted to run away as fast as they could but their feet refused to move. All they could do was watch as Jimmy came closer to them. 

"H-how? Y-you're an Olyp-olympian, this should-shouldn't be possi-ible," Jade managed to stutter. Jimmy just laughed, sending a shivered up both Jake and Jade's already shivering spines. Jimmy seemed to be radiating terror, the same way a boy radiates body odor after gym class.

"Oh, that's a secret, _Jade,_ " Jimmy said. "Are you saying you wanna know my secret? Huh? Do ya?!" he shouted, then let out a laugh that could scare even the most fearless monster.

"I can tell you this, though. I never had a set name. I always picked a new name, depending on the century! None of that Greek weirdness for me, I progress with the times! You will call me Jimmy Casket, and you'll let everyone know that the original god of fear and secrets is back. If you don't, well, Knifey might have something get rid of besides monsters," he said, gesturing to his knife. "Oh, and one more thing. Your friend Jordan? Tell him you prepare for the worst time of his life!"

With that, Jimmy gave up control. His hair turned back to Carmel brown, his skin regained some color, his teeth turned normal, and his eyes were once more dark-chocolate brown. Jake and Jade were able to move again, the extreme fear gone. Jordan groaned and put one hand up to his head.

"What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice. Jake and Jade told him everything Jimmy had said. Jordan growled when they finished, but his anger quickly dissolved into worry.

"What am I gonna do? I don't want him to take control and kill anyone! Now I know why the knife seeked me out. It wasn't because I was some light it was trying to snuff out, it was because of Jimmy!"

"We can tell Chiron when we get back to camp. He might be able to help!" Jake suggested. Jordan shook his head.

"No, we can't! If the camp finds out I'm......no, we have to keep this a _secret,_ " Jordan replied, then covered his mouth. The word secret had come out in Jimmy's voice.

"Well, how're we supposed to get home? We haven't got enough money for three more plane tickets," Jake pointed out, changing the subject. Jade smiled.

"The same way I did last time. With the homepage!"


	13. Secrets Must Be Kept

Jade led the boys back into the library. Once more the librarian appeared.

"Hello again. I assume you want the homepage, Miss Jade?"

"Yes, please."

The librarian dissolved into words and flew off. A moment later she came back, still words, with a single scroll. Jade took it and thanked the word lady.

"Um, how exactly does this work?" Jake asked. Jordan stayed quiet and keep his eyes on the ground. Jade felt sad looking at him. He was normally so happy and silly, always able to make anyone smile.

"It takes you home. All you have to do is touch it, or whoever is holding it, and ta-da!" Jade said. She unrolled the scroll, revealing the fact it was completely blank. She grabbed Jake's hand, and Jake grabbed Jordan's. A picture of Camp Half-blood showed up on the scroll. Before they knew it, the trio was standing in the Big House. Specifically, on the table Chiron and Mr. D were using to play cards.

"Sorry, Mr. D! Sorry, Chiron!" Jade squeaked. All three demigods got off the table. Mr. D looked ready to turn them into some sort of animals, but before he could Chiron spoke.

"How did your quest go? Did you find out anything?"

Jordan refused to meet Chiron's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to change his mind and shut it again. Jake spoke up.

"Not much. We learned the owner of the knife was the god of fear and secrets, but not how to break the curse," he lied. Chiron sighed.

"I feared you wouldn't. I have seen many heros fall victim to the knife," he said sadly. He looked Jordan with pity. "It's time for dinner. Please head to the dining pavilion and meet up with your cabins."

Jake and Jade discussed the quest quietly as they walked. Jordan still didn't talk. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it! Jimmy couldn't be real, he couldn't be an Olympian, he couldn't! The thought of it, and of the fact Jimmy could take control at any moment, was too much. Jordan wanted to turn back time, to go back to when life was YouTube and video games with his siblings. He didn't want to be a demigod.

"I think that's why he stayed hidden for so long. Jimmy must have done something to prevent him from being found," Jade whispered. Jake nodded. They reached the pavilion and met up with their cabins. The other campers bombarded them with questions. Jake and Jade answered them, careful not to say anything about Jimmy. Jordan just ignored them. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Quit ignoring us! Tell us about the quest!" one Apollo kid shouted at Jordan. Jordan didn't answer, he just got up and walked away. He had a headache. He walked down to the beach, where he discovered Percy staring at the waves.

"Hi," Jordan said. Percy turned to look at him, a bit startled. He hadn't heard Jordan approach, and it was pretty hard to sneak up on Percy.

"Hey. Back from your quest, I see. I bet everyone's just begging to hear all about it. What was your quest about, anyway?" Percy asked. Jordan sat down on the sand.

"I can't say what it was about. It's a.....secret," Jordan said. He said the word _secret_ like it was the last word he wanted to use, but the only one he could think of. Percy was surprised by the way he sounded. Like he wanted desperately to say more, but if he did something bad would happen. He decided to lighten the mood.

"Want to hear a joke?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. What did one seagull say to the other?"

"What?"

"You go, gullfriend!"

It was a terrible joke. The kind of joke that could crack Jordan up. He started laughing. Percy smiled.

"That was awful!" Jordan said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Who doesn't love awful jokes, though?" Percy replied.

"Did you make that joke because you're a Posiden kid? You know, because it's an ocean type joke?" Jordan asked. Percy smirked.

"Maybe. Well, you should probably get back to your cabin. The harpies will be starting their patrol soon."

"See you," Jordan said. He got up and made his way to the Apollo cabin, brushing sand off his pants as he walked. His cheerfulness disappeared as he dreamt.

Jimmy was standing in front of him. They were surrounded by nothing but blackness.

"Don't go getting too attached to these people, Frye. They're not gonna be around much longer!" Jimmy proclaimed. He cackled insanely. Jordan had nightmares all night, with Jimmy in each one.


	14. You're Not Going To Drag Me Down

Despite his nightmares, Jordan slept through the whole night. Jake woke him up before breakfast like usual. As the Apollo cabin trudged over to the dining pavilion Jordan made a promise to himself.

_I'm not going to let Jimmy ruin my life. I'm going to act like he doesn't exist and be the same awesome me I've always been if it kills me! Hopefully it won't, but that's not the point!_

Jordan put on a smile, got his breakfast, and sat down. He joked with the everyone at the table all through breakfast. Afterwards he, Jake, and Jade all went over to archery practice.

"You know, I'm a master at the crossbow, " Jordan said.

"Really?" Jade questioned, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I am in Gmod! Kinda."

"Why don't you just stick to a bow," Jade said, trying to tease him.

"Yeah, I'm great with a bow!" Jordan shouted. He drew back his arrow and fired. It hit the very outer circle of the target. He made a silly sad face. "Come on!"

"You seem very cheerful today. Aren't you worried about-"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Jordan said, interrupting Jake. A crowd had gathered in the center of the camp. Jordan and his friends ran over to it. They saw Percy, Annabeth, and eight other people. One was a cyclops, one was a satyr, and one was wearing lots of black clothes.

"Whoa! That's a lot of very famous people on one place!" Jade exclaimed. The crowd began to disperse. Annabeth noticed Jade staring and waved her over.

When Jade and the boys got over there, Annabeth introduced them. "This is Jade, Daughter of Athena, Jake, Son of Apollo, and Jordan, also a Son of Apollo."

The cyclops spoke up. "Hello! I'm Tyson, Percy's brother!"

"Brother?" Jordan asked.

"Half brother," Annabeth said. The next person to introduce themselves was a guy with blond hair and extremely blue eyes.

"My name's Jason Grace. I'm a Son of Jupiter."

"Huh?"

"Roman Zeus."

"Oh."

"My name is Piper Grace. I'm Jason's wife and a Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hello. My name's Grover," said the satyr. Jordan recognized him from a dream of his. This gave Jordan a bad feeling in his stomach. His nightmares came back to him, but he pretended that nothing was wrong.

"My name is Hazel Zhang, Daughter of Pluto, the Roman Hades, and this is my husband Frank."

"Hi. I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars. He's the Roman version of Ares."

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus! I can set myself on fire, want to see?"

"Leo......"

"Fine, I won't. Sheesh, Annabeth. "

"That's my brother, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades," Hazel said, gesturing to the guy in black.

"Hi," was all he said.

"So, you're pretty old to be at camp. You've got to be what, twenty?" Leo asked, addressing Jordan.

"Twenty-five."

"Really? Are you a counselor or something?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I'm a camper," Jordan replied, a bit embarrassed. He clearly didn't want to continue talking about it, so Jade changed the topic. Pretty soon everyone was just chatting and telling stories.

"Chiron said capture the flag is coming up. In fact, if all goes well, it should be day after tomorrow!" Percy said. Everyone was excited about that. Everyone except Jordan, that is.

 _ **Oh, that'll be fun,**_ he heard in his head. Then he heard a cackle. They were faint, like whispers in the wind,but he still heard them. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. So much for pretending Jimmy didn't exist.  
  
  


Okay, normally I don't do authors notes, as I don't really enjoy them, but I have to Apollogize. I'm sorry for not updating for ages! I know  this chapter is kind of dull, but it's leading up to something big. Plus, I  felt like introducing the Seven and Nico and Tyson. Also, I wanted to demonstrate that Jordan isn't going to let Jimmy ruin his life. Not easily, anyway. So, again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long,  and I'll try to do better! See you, Fanfares!


	15. What's Wrong, You Scared?

Jordan continued to act like everything was fine in the couple of days leading up to Capture the Flag, but in reality he was extremely nervous. Capture the Flag wasn't exactly a peaceful or harmless game. If Jimmy was triggered the same way as in the videos........

No. There wasn't time to think about it. Capture the Flag was just around the corner. Jordan would just have to hope for the best. Even then though, things looked pretty dim. Hoping for the best meant hoping that Jimmy didn't destroy the whole camp.

Finally, it was time for Capture the Flag. A few of the campers convinced Chiron to make it boys against girls. Before he knew it, Jordan was standing guard for his flag. Alone, no less. The boys were the red team. Lovely, Jimmy's favorite color.

It took awhile before anything actually happened. Jordan had just started to make a little stick sculpture when a girl burst out of the trees. She had black hair down to her chin, fierce dark green eyes, and a huge scowl on her face. Without a word she charged at Jordan, a five-foot long sword in her hands.

Jordan jumped out of the way, not wanting to be a shish kabob. The girl was heading straight for the flag. Jordan considered letting her get it, but she whirled around and ran back at him. He dodged again. She slashed at him. He mostly got out of the way, but her sword managed to hit his arm. He put his hand over the wound and tried not to look at it.The girl ran to the flag again, confident that her injured opponent would leave her alone.

She was mistaken. Jordan took out his bow, loaded a dull arrow, and shot it at her as best he could with his hurt arm. He was aiming for her back, but the arrow ended up hitting her in the back of the knee. She fell down. Before she could get up again Jordan loaded another arrow and fired at a branch above her. The arrow didn't knock down the branch itself, but it did drop a cage the boys had put up there before hand. 

The cage fell on the girl. She tried to move it, but one of the Hecate boys had enchanted it so that once it hit the ground, on the ground it stayed. Jordan was feeling pretty proud of himself until he made the mistake of looking at his arm.

The gash from the girls sword wasn't very deep, but it was long. It was bleeding, of course, but less then you might expect it to. Still, it was enough. Jordan's vision started to go fuzzy. He considered going back to the camp for some bandages, but he was getting dizzy and his sense of direction was totally messed up. He took a guess and started running in a random direction, hoping he could get something to wrap his wound in.

No such luck. He ran deeper into the woods. He could hear other people somewhere nearby, but it was muffled. His head went from fuzzy to sludgy. Just like before, he heard someone laughing. Before Jimmy kicked in, the powers did. First, Jordan felt other peoples fear. Then, what they were afraid of. Finally, their secrets. All of this crowded his brain. It was to much. He blacked out.

Right after Jordan blacked out, Jimmy took control. His very first thought was, _Time to have some fun!_ He laughed out loud, and boy was it loud, then dashed off to the main camp area. Capture the Flag was still going on, but he could wait. He knew exactly what he was going to do when they came back.

At last, they did. The girls had won, due to the boys not having a guard for their flag once Jordan ran away. Nobody noticed the Son of Apollo was missing yet, which was good news for Jimmy. He didn't want them to send out a search party before he got to play. Everyone ate dinner, then sat around the campfire for a sing-along. It was time.

Everybody was happy and laughing and having a good time. Even Nico smiled. Then, a crazed laugh rang out around the camp. Everyone went quiet. A knife whizzed into the fire, then disappeared. The laughter rang out again. "Aw, why'd everyone go quiet? I just came to have a bit of **FUN**!" 

The voice was dripping with insanity. It was oddly high-pitched, but still quite scary. Each camper stood up and drew their weapons. A figure walked calmly into the light of the fire. He was grinning, but it was certainly not a friendly grin. The razor-sharp teeth made it especially creepy. His skin was paler than milk, his hair like a black hole. The creepiest part were his eyes. They were bright red, and seemed to be glowing. He had an aura of pure terror, making the campers nearest to him freeze. Mr. D made a choking sound.

"How? I thought we got rid of you!" the wine god said.

The figure shrugged. "Well, I'm back! You can call me Jimmy. Jimmy Casket!" Jimmy walked up to Mr. D. "Now, if you don't mind, stop talking! Unless, of course, you want a repeat of the last time you interrupted me," Jimmy said, the grin on his face turning into a smirk. Mr. D looked furious, but stayed silent. Clearly, whatever Jimmy was talking about had been bad, and the wine god would rather not go through it again.

"Now then, as I said, I came here to have some fun! Now, who wants to play?" Jimmy asked, his grin returning. 

"Um, who are you?" one either really brave or really dumb camper called out. Jimmy's smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Who am I? You mean nobody ever told you about the original god of fear, and of secrets?" he said. His voice was still insane and high-pitched, but it had a more.....dangerous tone then before. The confused looks on the campers faces answered him. He turned to Chiron. "Did the others not tell you about me, or did you just not teach your precious little demigods because I was gone?"

The centaur stayed quiet. Jimmy got closer. Then, without Chiron uttering a single sound, an offended look came upon Jimmy's face. "They never told you!" he shouted. He turned back towards Mr. D. "You and your stupid pals never told him!" he shouted again. Then, a look of pure anger. "You never told anyone! You pretended like I didn't exist!" he yelled. He ran over to Mr. D and tapped his forehead. The god went ridged. 

"What did you do to him!" Percy shouted, shouldering his way through the crowd. The rest of his friends followed. Jimmy was smiling again. He looked at Percy like the Son of Poseidon was a toy he couldn't wait to break.

"I'm making him see all of his greatest fears. Let's see here. Becoming mortal again, being stuck at this camp forever, never being able to drink wine ever again.......man, his fears are pathetic! His secrets are too. Yeah, yeah, I know everyone's fears and secrets. Like that blond dude? The Son of Jupiter? He's jealous of you. And he's afraid that someday he'll just be known as the guy who did a quest with Percy Jackson."

Jason paled. Percy looked shocked. Jimmy laughed at their faces. 

"Now, time for fun! This game is called, Run for your lives!"


	16. Worst. Game. Ever.

As soon as Jimmy announced the name of his "game" all the campers fled. Some, like the Ares cabin, were tempted to fight. However, the fear coming off of Jimmy made them run for the hills. Only Chiron, the Seven, and Nico stayed. But even they were terrified. Which made sense, seeing as they were facing the god of fear. Jimmy frowned at them. "Why aren't you running? I love it when they run! It only makes it better for me!"

"We aren't going to let you hurt anyone," Percy claimed, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Being so near Jimmy was bringing up some of his most terrifying memories. Annabeth nodded in agreement with him. Her hand was shaking slightly. 

"Aw, that's cute! You think you can stop me. Look, I know you've saved the world before and all, but," Jimmy said, then did a shoulder shimmy, "You can't touch this."

Had they not been so scared, everyone would have been snickering. Chiron stepped forward. He raised his bow, loaded an arrow, fired right at Jimmy's heart..................

And Jimmy just deflected the arrow with his knife. Chiron gasped. 

"That knife! How did you get that? Where's Jordan?"

Jimmy looked at his knife. "Oh you mean Knifey? He's mine. I lost him when I was banished, but he always comes back! As for the dude who was holding him, he wandered a little to deep into that forest. I just hope the monsters won't get to him before you do. Now, I believe we were playing a game?" At the word game, he threw his knife right at Chiron. The blade pierced the centaur's horse half, just above his left hind leg. The knife then disappeared and reappeared back in Jimmy's hand. "Better start running!"

Nobody needed to be told twice. Even though they wanted to stay and help Chiron, their fight or flight response kicked in to overdrive on the flight option. So the Seven and Nico, some of the bravest demigods in history, ran. They ran as far as the could. The ended up deep in the forest surrounding the camp. When they finally stopped for breath it seemed like Jimmy was a million miles behind them. They relaxed for a moment. Mistake on their parts.

Jimmy dropped down from a tree and right next to Hazel. She screamed. He laughed. They ran. He chased. This kind of thing seemed to go on for hours. Whenever they thought they were safe and stopped being scared, boom! There he was. They wondered how the other campers were doing.

They weren't doing much better. Most of the campers had left the boundaries of camp in their panic. Of course, the smell of that many demigods in one area attracted every monster from Maine to North Carolina. Two campers in specific were more scared than most.

Jade and Jake had fled to the Big House as soon as Jimmy had shown up. They were hiding in the basement, quivering. They were even more scared for what this meant for Jordan than for themselves. What had happened that caused Jimmy to take over? Did the other Olympians know about Jordan and Jimmy? Were they going to kill him? Imprison him? Send his to Tarturus? What had happened after they ran away? 

Jake was clutching Jade's hand like his life depended on it. He was more scared than she was. At least, he seemed so on the outside. Jade was just as scared, but tried to put on a brave face. She was an older sister, and had trained herself not to freak out in situations like this. She gave Jake's hand a squeeze, trying to let him know it was going to be fine.

Back with the Seven, Jimmy had finally stopped chasing them. In fact, it seemed like he had just vanished. Not before scaring the crap out of them one last time, though.

He had gripped his head in pain as he spoke. "W-well, looks like I-I'll have to finish our little g-game later. Just know th-this. I'll be back, and I'll b-be strong-ger. Oh, a-and your missing friend is near h-here. Guess I'll h-ave to settle for messing with h-him," he had stuttered. Then he was just gone. 

A moment later Jordan stumbled out of the trees. His arm was bleeding and his clothes looked all tattered. He seemed pretty out of it. He was muttering to himself a bit. When he saw the Seven and Nico he froze. Then he said one thing.

"I really hate secrets."


	17. Getting Back

Jordan started to fall over. Jason used the wind to push him upright, which seemed to surprise Jordan. "Whoa! Ah, my head hurts. And my arm. And everything else. Do any of you guys know how to get back to camp?" he asked.

"Nope. Are you okay? That Jimmy said he was going to mess with you because you had his knife. Why do you have his knife?" Leo said quite quickly.

"I'm not really okay, look at my arm. And the knife part is kind of a long story," Jordan answered, then started to fall over again. He caught himself and sat down. "I feel all dizzy. Any chance one of you has a hover chair or something?"

"Why would we have a hover chair?" Piper said. 

"I don't know. It would be cool though. I just need some help staying upright," Jordan said. Annabeth snapped her fingers. She looked around the ground until she found a stick big enough for Jordan to lean on. Leo summoned a small knife used for whittling and Annabeth cut off any smaller sticks that suck out of it. The result was a makeshift walking stick.

"Thanks!" Jordan said as Annabeth handed it to him.

"No problem. I had to do the same thing for Percy once," she said. Percy looked slightly embarrassed at the memory. They got moving.

"So, how _did_ you end up with an Olympian's weapon?" Frank asked. Jordan told them the story about how the knife was cursed so that it searched for people who brought light and got rid of them. He left out the fact that the real reason he had it was that he was........he wasn't Jimmy, right? Jimmy was just in his head. Yeah. 

"That's awful!" Hazel exclaimed when he finished. Everyone else nodded. Jordan felt a little bad about lying, but what would they do if he told the truth? He hated having to keep this secr- no, no thinking that word. Jimmy might get excited and give him an even bigger headache. He hated having to keep the whole thing hidden. 

They kept trudging onward. As they walked everyone told stories. Percy talked about his favorite moments with Annabeth back when they went to camp. Jason and Piper talked about how awkward it was every time they had a romantic moment because Aphrodite would pop up to gush over how her proud she was of her daughter for being part of a cute couple. Pretty much all of the Seven had stories about their relationships. Jordan had tried getting Nico to talk, but the son of Hades refused. 

At one point everyone ran out of stories. They walked in silence. Jordan's head hurt more and more as the quiet dragged on. His arm was still bleeding, and badly. The wound had disappeared when Jimmy took control, but had reappeared as soon as Jordan came back. The sight and smell of the red liquid made his head fuzzy, but Jimmy seemed to have had his fill of fun. Though, Jordan still felt weird. He could barely make it out, but he felt a faint amount of.....fear. Not his fear. Just fear. He remembered feeling the same thing just before Jimmy took control. He very much hoped that it didn't mean Jimmy was going to wait until everyone's guard was down, then strike.

"Well, this is boring. What about your family, Jordan?" Leo said, finally breaking the silence.

"My family? Okay.... We're weird, we sit a lot, we play video games all of the time, and I miss them."

"Aw! That's sweet," Hazel said.

"And vague. Come on, details!" Leo demanded. 

"Okay, fine! I have a brother and two sisters. I'm the oldest. My brother Issac is a troll and somehow is a master at Rubix Cubes. I don't how, those things are hard! My sister Bethany is the only ginger in the family. She's obsessed with crowbars and Kingdom Hearts and is really good at art stuff. My other sister Ceirra is good at art stuff too, and used to eat Play-dough."

"Do you guys have jobs?"

"We're YouTubers."

Annabeth looked at him closely. "Did you know that demigods aren't supposed to use technology? It attracts monsters more than usual. How have you managed to stay hidden from the monsters and our satyrs?" she asked. Percy looked suspicious too. Jordan surprised himself when he answered.

"I don't know," he claimed. The lie came out so easily and was so convincing that Percy and Annabeth seemed to believe it. He did know, of course. Jimmy had kept him hidden somehow. The reason why was a mystery, but Jordan had a feeling that he didn't want to solve it.


	18. We're Back!

At last they reached the camp. What they saw was chaos. Not the guy Chaos, but the opposite of order. Tents had been set up everywhere, all of them filled with injured demigods. Campers who were the least hurt rushed around tending to the campers with serious wounds. Chiron, his flank all bandaged up, walked up to them. "You're back! I was getting worried."

"What happened here?!" Jordan exclaimed. _I really hope Jimmy didn't do all of this,_ he thought. He had to look up at the sky so he didn't see the bleeding demigods. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth look at him suspiciously. He didn't blame her. 

"After the self-proclaimed god of fear showed up, everyone ran as far away as they could. They stayed in a group and found themselves outside the camp borders. As you can imagine, that many demigods in one place attracted a large number of monsters," Chiron said. Jordan winced at the thought. That couldn't have been pretty.

"How could he have been the god of fear? Their already is one, a son of Aphrodite and Ares. I've met him, kind of," Piper said. 

"I do not know."

"Well, Mr. D seemed to know who he was. Maybe we could ask him?" Jason suggested. Jordan half hoped Chiron would say no, but he was also curious about Jimmy's whole story.

"I am afraid Mr. D is still.....unavailable. Whatever Jimmy did to him has not worn off," Chiron said. He shifted uncomfortably. "I think I may need to contact the Olympians. From the way Mr. D reacted, this is a very serious situation."

Other campers who were nearby overheard and began murmuring worriedly. "Is it that bad?" "Will Mr. D ever snap out of it?" Who was that Jimmy guy?"

Jordan itched to get away. He felt like a bomb that could go off at any minute. Plus, he felt guilty about Mr. D. He knew that it was Jimmy's fault, but he could have resisted more. All of it, the injured campers, Mr. D, Chiron, he felt like it was his fault. Now he was the one to shift uncomfortably. Chiron noticed this, and how Annabeth was looking at Jordan.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Jordan. The son of Apollo couldn't meet the centaur's eyes. "I said, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess. These guys told me that Jimmy mentioned me and said he would settle for tormenting me for awhile," Jordan fibbed. That wasn't it, of course, but he needed to say something. Chiron didn't look convinced but didn't question further. Instead, he asked the Seven and Nico to join him in the Big House and told Jordan to join the other Apollo children in helping the wounded campers.

Inside of the Big House, Chiron gathered everyone around the meeting/pool table. "Something is not right with Jordan."

"He's been acting kind of...off since his quest. More secretive and guarded," Percy said. "I saw him on the beach one day and he seemed really upset about something. I had thought he was just annoyed with everyone asking him questions, but now I think it might be something else."

"I think it has something to do with Jimmy an that knife," Hazel claimed. "Something about that knife is really odd. It doesn't feel like the other weapons, magic or material wise."

"I agree. Not only that, but he looked like he felt guilty for what happened at camp. He couldn't bring himself to look at anything," Annabeth said. "I think he might be in league Jimmy."

"I don't know. He seems like a good guy," Frank said. 

"I didn't say he is willingly. Jimmy might be forcing him to help in some way."

Chiron was deep in thought for a long time before he spoke. "I believe Annabeth is right. If Jimmy mentioned that he was going to target Jordan specifically, added to the fact that Jordan has Jimmy's knife, then we have reason to tell this theory to the Olympians when I contact them. They will know what to do."

"I hope so. If we're right, Jordan is going to need all the help he can get," Percy said. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Leo was thinking something else though. He wasn't really seen as smart in non-mechanical related issues by his friends, but he had a theory of his own. Jimmy and Jordan had similar facial features, and their voices had a few similarities. Not to mention build and height. Percy had told him a story once, something about Egyptian magicians being able to host gods and how he had even hosted one. If that was true, was it possible that Jimmy and Jordan were the same person? He made a mental note to mention his idea to the others when he had more evidence.

"Until we know anything for certain, I say we keep this under wraps. We don't want to cause unnecessary panic," Chiron said. "I had hoped that the days of betrayal and revenge-seeking gods were behind us. Now I fear we are about to face a threat of the likes we have not seen since the Second Giant war."

Outside of the Big House, Jordan had gone to his cabin instead of helping with the wounded. It would have been too much for him, Jimmy certainly would have taken control. He was exhausted and climbed into his bunk. As soon as he closed his eyes he was sucked into the memories of what Jimmy had done. He relived it all in a manner of minutes. When he woke up he still felt trapped in a nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Okay, little authors note. I'm sorry for not updating since last year. I had mild writers block for this story and am currently working on a different, non-fanfiction story outside of Wattpad. Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. See you, Fanfares!**


	19. Alerting the Olympians

The Olympians were arguing with each other, like they normally did on a weekday, when the face of a worried Chiron appeared in the form of an Iris message. With him were the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy, the lord of the wild Grover, and Nico di Angelo. "I have grave news!" Chiron shouted to get the Olympians attention.   
  
"What is so important that you had to interrupt our...meeting?" Zeus demanded.

"Dionysus is in some sort of coma and the camp was just attacked by someone calling himself the god of fear and secrets, that's what," Percy butted in before Chiron could answer.

"Did you say god of fear and secrets?" Hera asked. Her tone was one of disbelife and fear.

"Yes. He's done something to Mr. D. He said his name was Jimmy Casket," Annabeth said.

"Not exactly a scary name," Leo muttered, but he looked distracted.

"Tell us everything," Zeus ordered. The Olympians sat back down in their thrones and listened to the story of Jimmy attacking camp. "You were right to alert us. We will disscuss this matter. Goodbye," Zeus said, then ended the Iris message.

"It can't really be him, can it?" Hades said.

"It must be. Why else would we have felt that surge of fear a few hours ago?" Hephaestus said.

"So what? We beat him before, didn't we? He has to be weak from his exile, we can do it again," Ares claimed, but even he was uneasy. The last time the war god fought Jimmy, he had to live through his worst fears hundreds of times until Jimmy grew bored of "playing" with him.

"I would not be so sure. He has defeated one of us already, and from the story it seems he did so with nearly no effort," Artemis said.

"It was only the wine one."

"Ares!"

"Sorry babe."

"Don't call my wife your babe. At least not in front of me."

Back to the situation at hand!" Posieden shouted. "If he is really back, we need to prepare. We also need to find out whether this son of Apollo they mentioned is indeed working with him," he said. All of the Olympians looked at Apollo.

"Hey, its not my fault! This is just like when you guys blamed me for Octavian."

"How will we find out?" Hermes asked.

"A trap. We will set up a trap that 'Jimmy', as he now calls himself, cannot resist," Zeus said.

**Hi! Sorry the chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer! I'm leading up to something big!**


	20. Ready, Set, Trap!

Over the next few days the camp was quickly rebuilt. Jordan was surprised when some people claiming to be Roman demigods showed up to help. He knew that some of Percy's friends called themselves Romans but didn't expect there to be a whole camps worth! Soon enough everyone was going about their daily activities again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jade asked Jordan quietly. 

"I don't know if I can," he said. He went back to shooting his bow. He had left the knife in his bunk. He didn't feel like talking at all right then. Even though it had been a week since the Jimmy incident he still couldn't bring himself to even think about it. 

Jade sighed and walked back over to Jake. "No luck. He didn't even look at me. I can't believe how much this one time has affected him!"

"I know. He won't even joke. Yesterday one of our cabin mates did something really stupid and he didn't make a joke about how it wasn't a bright idea like I expected him to."

"It doesn't help how he's being treated by Percy and his friends. They're being really.....I don't know the word. They keep sending him glaces like they both pity him and are prepared to pummel him," Jade said. Jake was about to say more when Chiron walked up. 

"Jordan, may I see you in the Big House?" he called. Jordan stopped shooting and walked over. He put on a fake smile. 

"Sure. Is this about the frogs in the Hermes cabin bunks?"

"No, this is a serious matter," Chiron said. He began walking to the Big House, a confused and worried Jordan following. They entered the house and Chiron closed the door. He lead Jordan into the living room where the Seven andNico were waiting. _Oh my gosh they're going to kill me or mug me!_ Jordan thought immediately.

"Jordan, we know what's going on with you. Jimmy is forcing you to help him, isn't he?" Jason said. Jordan had a moment of panic, but then realized that Jason had said help. They thought he was an unwilling minion. _Well, better they think that than know the truth, right?_

"How did you know?" he asked. In a way what they thought was right, they were just missing a few facts.

"Jimmy said that he was going to torment you, and you have a cursed knife that you can't get rid of. He showed up a few days after your quest to find out more about the knife. When you think about it, it's pretty obvious," Annabeth said. "He showed up during your quest, didn't he? He threatened you?"

"Kind of. It's......complicated. I really don't want to help him, but I don't know if I can stand up to him," Jordan said. It felt good to get his worries off of his chest. 

"At least you're not willingly helping him. We've lost people to evil and power before," Percy said. The sadness in his voice and in Annabeth's eyes made it clear that whatever had happened had scarred them.

"Jordan, the Olympians have a plan to capture Jimmy and banish him to Tarturus forever. They need you to lead Jimmy into a trap," Chiron said.

"Um...I don't know. He doesn't exactly listen to me. He shows up when he wants. I have no influence over him at all."

"You need to try. If you don't he could destroy the camp, or worse. Please," Piper said, with the smallest hint of charmspeak in her voice. She didn't make a habit of using her power, but she could tell Jordan might not help otherwise.

"Well...maybe. What's the trap?"

"You would pretend to be captured and held by Zeus. Then, when Jimmy shows up to either free you or kill you, the Olympians will banish him forever," Annabeth explained. Jordan could see a few problems with that plan. 

"Jimmy wouldn't come after me. Besides, if he shows up again he'll know about the plan. He can tell what every single one of your fears and secrets are just by looking at you," Jordan said. He wasn't aware that he knew that about Jimmy, but apparently he did. "Can I go now?"

"Very well," Chiron sighed. Jordan left. That's when Leo spoke up.

"I think he might have left a reason out."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked. 

"I think he and Jimmy might be the same person."


	21. Well Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W' as it was used in this chapter.

"What? No way," Piper said. "That's impossible. He would be dead! People can't just share a body with a god."

"Are you forgetting Percy's story about the Egyptian magicians? How they host gods and he did too?" Leo asked. He felt very smart right then, being able to back up his theory with facts. _This must be how Annabeth feels all of the time_ , he thought.

"That doesn't prove anything," Jason argued.

"I have more evidence!" Leo said. He ran out of the room and returned a short while later with a laptop. He had modeled it after the laptop Annabeth had. Even though she had lost it in Tartarus, Leo was able to pull most of the circuitry out of his toolbelt. He made a bunch of demigod-friendly laptops after he had figured out how it worked. He opened his and pulled up two pictures. One of Jordan and one of Jimmy.

"How did you get a picture of Jimmy?" Percy asked.

"Chiron asked me to put some security cams in around the camp. He wanted to make sure they're weren't any nighttime brawls and nobody snuck out without the possibility of them getting eaten."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, look at the pictures. See any similarities?"

"I mean, maybe. They're head shape is kinda similar," Frank said.

"That's not all. Look, they're the same height and build. And watch what happens with a couple of filters," Leo said. He used a filter to make Jordan's hair darker and his eyes red. "See it now?"

"Holy Hera," Percy muttered. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "You figured this out? On your own?"

"Hey! I'm smarter than I seem! I'm the only person to find Calypso's island twice, aren't I?"

"True."

"If Jimmy and Jordan are really the same person, why aren't we all dead? And why did he say he wanted to torture Jordan?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Maybe he was trying to throw us off of his seat. He was nowhere to be found when Jimmy attacked, and he refused to help with the trap. It all makes sense now," Annabeth said.

"So what should we do?" Piper wondered.

"We should try and trick him into revealing his plan to us. If we pretend we've found a way to get rid of Jimmy without the Olympians, he might try and get rid of us."

"I don't know. You saw what he did to Mr. D, Wise girl. I would rather not be trapped in my worst fears."

"I could try and get into his dreams," Nico suggested.

"I think we should go with Annabeth's plan. If we can lure Jimmy out into the open, the Olympians could handle it from there," Jason said. After a few more minutes of increasingly loud conversation, they decided to go with a version Annabeth's plan. Hazel and Annabeth would go to Jordan saying they found a way to get rid of Jimmy. They would lead him to Zeus's fist and Hazel would pretend to start exiling Jimmy. When Jordan let Jimmy out to deal with Hazel and Annabeth, the others would launch a surprise attack and distract Jimmy long enough for one of the Olympians to arrive and take him out.

"Alright, let's go," Annabeth said. She and Hazel started looking for Jordan while Nico shadow traveled everyone else to Zeus's fist. Annabeth and Hazel found Jordan trying to learn how to throw a spear. They watched as he threw one and it went about a foot before dropping to the ground.

"Jordan!" Hazel shouted. He turned around and looked at her as he threw another spear, this time almost hitting his instructor. "We have something to tell you!"

"I'm a bit busy."

"It's about the knife!" she yelled. Jordan hesitated, but walked over.

"Come with us. We have something important to tell you," Annabeth said.

"Oh, this sounds totally legit."

"Just come on."

"Fine," Jordan said. He would have argued more, but what's the worst they could do? They couldn't kill him. Not with witnesses around........and they were taking him into the forest......... _Oh crap_.

The girls lead him to Zeus's fist. "Hazel found a way to get rid of Jimmy without the Olympians."

Jordan's face lit up, which surprised Annabeth. She had expected him to become hostile. If he and Jimmy were the same, why would he be excited? "You have? Great! What do you need? Do you need the knife? I have it with me!"

"Um....yes. Yes, we need the knife. We think it....might be a power source for him! Yeah, and if we destroy it he'll be weak and have to leave. That's it," Hazel fibbed. She had also been caught off guard by Jordan's eagerness to get rid of Jimmy. They hadn't planned for that.

"Here you go!" Jordan said as he happily handed the knife to Hazel. She felt a shiver of fear run up her spine when she grabbed it. She wondered what to do next. She put the knife on a stump and summoned a diamond. She might as well destroy it while she had the chance. She picked up the diamond and brought it down as hard as she could on the knife.

Nothing. Not even a scratch. The knife lay on the stump looking brand-new. The diamond was not so lucky. The tip had been chipped off. The hope in Jordan's eyes faded, replaced with sadness. "I'm sorry Jordan," Hazel said. She meant it. The hope in his eyes when he thought they could get rid of Jimmy was real. So was the sadness in them when Hazel handed the knife back to him.

"Hey, you tried. Look, I'm sorry about the whole trap thing. It's not that I don't want to help. I _can't_. It's....really complicated."

"Jordan, are you Jimmy?" Leo burst out as he burst out of the trees. Jordan looked both shocked and offended.

"We aren't the same person."

"Drat! I thought for sure you were both in the same body."

"We are, but I'm not him."

"What?"

"I am not a psychopathic Olympian. I am a demigod with problems."

"So you don't want him to take over the world?" Jason asked. Jordan looked at him like he had just said he hated Gummy Bears.

"WHy the heck would I want that?!" Jordan exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded.

The other demigods looked at each other. They came to a silent agreement. Percy looked back at Jordan.

"We won't tell unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Until then, we'll help you look for a way to get rid of Jimmy."

**_Okay, I had to re-upload this chapter because for some reason it repeated itself. It had the same chapter twice. I fixed it though!_ **


	22. I'm Warning You

Jordan looked a tad surprised, but he smiled. "Thanks! I guess I should let you know that Jade and Jake know too."

Annabeth smacked her hand into her forehead. "Of course! They were on the quest with you when Jimmy arrived!"

"Does anyone else know?" Percy asked. Jordan put his hand up to his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"I think the queen of England does, and possibly the whole of North Carolina."

Leo and Percy both laughed and everyone else smiled.

"And that's why I'm a comedy YouTuber! Well, technically I'm a gaming YouTuber, but everyone in the comments says I'm funny, so yeah."

"We should get back to camp now. It's nearly dinnertime," Frank said, looking at his watch. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving!"

They walked back to the dining pavilion, a light breeze making the branches on the trees sway. When they got there however, any peacefulness they had felt vanished. Standing by Chiron was none other than Apollo, who was wearing a grave expression.

"I've tried everything, but I can't get old Whiny to wake up. He's just laying there looking like Zeus told him he has to stay here for another millennia," the god was saying. "I don't think he's going to get better until Jimmy is defeated."

Jordan and his friends all went to their tables. The only seat left at the Apollo table was next to Jake. As soon as Jordan sat down Jake started questioning him in a hushed tone. "What happened? Why did Chiron want you? Why were you in the forest with those guys?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to eat," Jordan said, eyeing the barbeque on his plate. He dug in and kept his mouth full throughout the meal to avoid answering Jake's questions. He went straight to bed after dinner. That night he didn't dream about Jimmy. He dreamed about his family.

He was standing in his living room, right in front of the couch. His siblings were all sitting on it, watching Doctor Who. They weren't paying attention to the show, but were having a conversation.

"How do you think Jordan's doing?"Isaac asked.

"I hope he's okay. I mean, do you think any more monsters attacked him?" Bethany fretted.

"What if that couple were actually monsters too and killed him when they took him to that camp place?" Ceirra said in a terrified voice. Jordan wanted to tell them that he was safe, more or less, but he knew they wouldn't be able to hear him. Then he saw it. A shadow lurking outside the window. He passed through the wall and gasped before getting filled with anger. There was a Fovos, watching his siblings and laughing. It was enjoying their fear. Jordan wanted to make it go away, so he went over to shove it. He knew that wouldn't do anything, but he tried. When he did, the monster looked right at him and smirked.

"Come to see your family? They are very afraid for you. Of course, my presence isn't helping," it said to Jordan. Then the dream vanished, replaced by the sight of Jake being way too close to Jordan's face.

"Gah!"

"Sorry! You were muttering something about wanting something to get the crap away and I wanted to hear what you were saying better."

"Please don't do that again. I didn't need to see up your nose, especially not that close."

"Okay. Um, did you tell Counselor Jackson and his friends about Jimmy? Because they just pulled me and Jade aside and said they know your.....uh...you know."

Jordan laughed. "Yeah, I told them. Well, they sort of guessed it. Thanks for not saying the word, by the way. Just say hidden truth."

"No problem. Come on, it's breakfast time."

Breakfast was completely uneventful. However, afterwards as Jordan was trying to get away from Jake pressuring him to climb the climbing wall and headed to the training area, he accidentally bumped into another camper. The boy was just a couple inches shorter than Jordan, but was a lot buffer. He wore tan pants and a chestplate over an army jacket. He had a mace, a _mace_ , in his hands. His eyes were little beady things, almost like a birds but uglier. His hair was shaved so close to his head he was nearly bald. He snarled at Jordan, a few of his teeth missing.

"Watch where you're going. You may be older than me, but I'm a son of Ares. I could kill you in five seconds," he spat.

"You tell him, Mike!" someone said from behind him. Jordan mustered an apologetic smile, despite the fact this guy had basically threatened to kill him.

"Sorry. I should've looked where I was going. Won't happen again," he said. In reality he wanted to tell the guy to back off, but he figured a fight would break out then and really didn't want that.

"No, it won't. Now get out, I'm about to demolish these training dummies," the kid, Mike, growled. He shoved Jordan aside, and the son of Apollo landed on his butt in the dirt. He got up and resisted the urge to shove Mike back. Jordan was about to walk away when Mike saw Jake, who had given up trying to get Jordan to the wall and was practicing with a sword. Mike walked up behind Jake and pulled him back by his shirt collar. "Move it, loser."

Jake frowned. "I thought you were on dish duty after breaking all of Chiron's favorite vinyl records."

"Not anymore. Now scram."

Jake folded his arms. "No."

"Well than, I guess I found my new training dummy," Mike said. He dropped Jake on his butt and swung a fist at him. Jake tried to scramble away, but Mike's fist met with his stomach. Jake shouted in pain, clutching his stomach.

That did it. Jordan planned to just tell Mike off, maybe scare him a little. He stalked up to Mike. "What's wrong with you?!" he yelled.

Mike just grinned. "He was in my way. Had to teach him a lesson."

"You could have just asked him to move! You didn't have to punch him!"

"No, but it was fun. Now unless you want me to punch your lights out, you'll go play with those silly sticks and strings you Apollo brats love so much," Mike said, sneering. Jordan looked him right in the eyes, and for just one second Jordan's eyes were tinted red. The tint made them russet colored, like rust. Mike backed up slightly. Jordan turned and helped Jake up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think my stomach's bruised."

"Let's go. That jerk isn't worth getting all riled up about. He just wants attention," Jordan said, not bothering to keep his voice low. Mike's face went red with rage. He ran at Jordan, his mace raised above his head.

 _Clang!_ Mike was astonished to see his blow blocked by a knife. Jordan looked just as surprised. Mike shook off his shock and swung his mace again, only to have Jordan move out of the way. _SInce when can I do this?_ Jordan thought, confused by his suddenly fast reflexes. He just barely dodged Mike's next swing, the mace ripping Jordan's t-shirt slightly.

"Stay still, punk!"

"I'd rather not die before my twenty-sixth birthday, thanks!"

Mike roared and charged at Jordan. Jordan tried to move to the side, but some idiot, probably one of Mike's buddies, stepped in the way. Jordan ducked as the hit came. _Isn't somebody gonna go get Chiron?_ he thought. He kept on avoiding Mike's blows, but it was getting harder and harder. Finally Mike landed a blow, his mace hitting Jordan right in the chest.

Jordan put his hands to his chest, gasping for air as his vision started to go fuzzy. The blow had knocked the wind right out of him. If he hadn't been so lightheaded, he would have wondered how he wasn't dead. At the moment though, he was to busy trying to get air into his lungs. He didn't dare look at his chest, but he knew that if he didn't get some help soon he'd be saying hello to Nico's dad. He was vaguely aware of Mike laughing in triumph somewhere around him. Jordan managed to stand. The world spun around him and he heard gasps of shock around him. Whether it was because he was still alive or because Mike had just nearly killed him, he didn't know.

"Wha-? How?! That should've killed you!" he shouted. Jordan took a deep breath. He still had the knife in his hands. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness away. He looked up at Mike. Had anyone been paying enough attention, they would have been able to see a reddish tint to his eyes. However, everyone was too focused on how he could possibly be conscious, much less alive!

Jordan chuckled, then winced in pain. "I'm...n-not...s-sure, but you're in trouble n-now," he said, only half aware of his words. He grinned weakly, though the grin didn't quite seem like his. It was....scarier. Mike backed up as Jordan started walking to him.

"You can't hurt me. You're barely alive!" Mike exclaimed, trying to sound confident. Though Jordan winced with every step, there was a fierce look of determination in his eyes that made Mike uneasy.

"Than....w-why...are y-you...s-so...afraid?" Jordan asked. He could feel the fear rolling off of Mike. He remembered the same thing happening right before.... _oh_ _crap_. Mike was backing away, along with most of the people behind him. Jordan, against his will, chuckled again. He heard himself say, "What's wrong? A-are you scared of me? L-like you said, I'm just barely h-holding on!"

"Shut up! You don't scare me!"

"I th-think you're lying."

"I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron shouted, running in. He looked at the crowd. "Why are you all watching this? Get some ambrosia and nectar, now!" he ordered. He turned to Mike. "Mike, this has gone too far. You are banished from Camp Half-Blood. Do not come back, ever," he said.

Someone came running up, a bag of ambrosia squares in their hands. Chiron thanked them and have some ambrosia to Jordan. It helped a little, but not much. Jake stood next to Chiron. "I'll get him to the infirmary," Jake offered. He called another Apollo camper over and together they carried Jordan to the infirmary, his arms resting on their shoulders. As they passed Mike, the son of Ares whispered to Jordan.

"I'm going to get my revenge. I'm warning you."

Jordan felt a smirk spread across his face. "And I'm w-warning you, you're going to fail"


	23. Home Again, Home Again

"Well, you're all set. I've bandaged up your injury and you've already had the limit of ambrosia and nectar. Even so, I'm surprised that you're not more hurt. No offence, but you should be dead," the Apollo camper who was treating Jordan's wound said.

"I'm just glad I get to live to twenty-six."

"So am I. I would hate to lose one of my siblings in a stupid fight, even if they're only my half-sibling. You're free to leave, but take it easy for a few days. Don't get into anymore fights and don't try to train. Do something calming, like playing music."

"No problem," Jordan said with a smile. Surprisingly, he felt better than he had since Jimmy had attacked. It was like he had all this pressure building up inside him and it had all been released. He walked out of the infirmary and was immediately tackled with a hug from Jade."I can't believe you almost died! I feel awful I wasn't there to help! Stupid Aphrodite kids and their project. I had to explain to them the scientific ways that humans perceive beauty so they can make themselves meet every requirement."

"Jade, he nearly got killed! Don't tackle him or ramble or crush him with a hug," Jake said as he smacked his palm into his forehead. Jade let go of Jordan, whose face had started to turn red. He gasped for air.

"How the heck are you so strong? You've got toothpick arms!"

"It's not my fault my arms are misleadingly skinny! Anyways, are you okay? You know, mentally?"

"I think we've already covered that I'm not."

"I mean, did Milk skin try and get out?"

"Milk skin?"

"Yeah, because he's so pale. I also came up with Black hole hair, Tomato eyes, and Dino teeth."

"Wow. Well, I don't think he tried. He could definitely have showed up if he wanted to, but he didn't. Still, I felt a little like I did right before he took over. I could feel the fear coming off of Mike," Jordan said worriedly. He didn't like how he had almost lost control. His cheery mood faded slightly. He changed the subject. "Anyways, I'm thinking of going to see my family soon. I had a dream about them, and I think they might need my help."

"Are they okay?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. In my dream they were being stalked by a Fóvos. I'm worried about them. Do you think Chiron will let me go?"

"If you explain the dream to him, probably. "

"I just hope I can get rid of it."

"You should be able to. You know, Celestial bronze."

"Yeah. Anyways, I better go ask Chiron. I have a very bad feeling about what might happen if I don't get rid of those things soon," Jordan said. He walked over to the climbing wall, where Chiron was talking to the head of the Ares cabin. She didn't look very happy.

"I'm telling you, someone was making Mike act like that! Until a few weeks ago he was a wimp! He didn't even like to watch people train!" she was saying.

"I see. I will look into this. Thank you for letting me know, Pat," Chiron said. After Pat left Jordan came up to Chiron. "Jordan, hello! Is something wrong? You look troubled."

"Actually, I think my family is in danger," Jordan said. He told Chiron about his dream.

"That is indeed worrying. Very well, you may go to your family. Take Jake and Jade with you. I have a feeling that you will need them."

"Thanks Chiron. Um, how do I get home? I don't have a car or anything...."

"Argus can drive you there. Go and gather what you need. Good luck."

"Thanks again," Jordan said gratefully. He walked back over to Jake and Jade and explained what Chiron had said. About half an hour later they were all in a camp van and heading to Indiana.

"Is there anything we should know before we get to your house?" Jade asked.

"Well, we have a lot of pets. We have two dogs, Chewie and Link, and four cats named Smeagol, Bowser, Butter, and Billy."

"Best names ever," Jake commented.

"Cats? Awesome, I love cats! I'm allergic to dogs though. Good thing I brought my allergy medicine," Jade said. They spent the rest of the ride chatting and sleeping. Mostly sleeping. When they arrived at the house Argus woke them up by beeping the horn, which some of the Hermes kids made sound like a dragon roaring. The trio sat bolt upright in their seats, then gave Argus stink eye when they realized there was no danger. In return Argus gave them a closed-lip smile, all of his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Thanks for driving us here Argus. Have a safe trip back to camp," Jade said when they got all of their stuff out of the car. Argus nodded and drove away. As soon as he left the driveway Jordan was tackled to the ground by three young adults.

"Finally!"

"We missed you Jordan!"

"I think the fans missed you even more though!"

"Isaac!"

"What!"

"It's great to be home, guys!" Jordan shouted over his siblings. He had a bigger smile on his face than Jade and Jake had seen since they met him. He got up and hugged all of his siblings back. "Hey, where's mom and dad?"

"They're still in the house." Ceirra said.

"Hey, who are they?" Bethany asked, pointing at Jake and Jade. The two young demigods waved.

"That's Jade and Jake. I met them at the camp. Jade is a daughter of.......Athena? Did I say that right?"

"Yeah."

"And this is Jake, who is a son of Apollo. As it turns out, I'm also a son of Apollo."

"Like Coolapollo?"

Jordan laughed. "No. He's the Greek god of music and archery and healing and about a million other things."

"I guess that explains why you're so good with the keyboard piano thingy. But archery? You're awful at that!" Isaac exclaimed.

"In video games, yes. It turns out I'm pretty good at it in real life," Jordan said, a bragging tone to his voice.

"Hey, what's that on your belt? Is that a knife?!" Bethany said.

Jordan looked at his belt. Sure enough, there was Jimmy's knife, in it's scabbard, on his belt. The smile melted off of his face. He had left the knife at camp. "Yeah, guess it is."

"You gonna tell someone your secret?" Isaac asked, smirking. He knew Jordan didn't like it when he was compared to Jimmy, but Jordan's reaction surprised him.

"Don't. Please...don't. Let's just go inside," Jordan said. He started walking to the house, leaving his siblings confused and worried. They turned to Jade and Jake.

"What was that?" Ceirra questioned.

"It's...secret. Wait for him to tell you. Until then, it might be best to avoid mentioning the knife," Jade warned. She and Jake set off for the house as well, whispering in Greek to each other.

It took a minute for any of the Frye siblings to say something. Finally, Isaac broke the silence.

"That didn't go like I thought it would."


	24. The Great Oreo War of 2017

When the siblings finally got back to the house, once again wishing their driveway wasn't quite so long, they found Jordan talking to their parents. They had showed up just in time for the end of the conversation.

"There's no way. I was married to your father when I got pregnant with you, and I don't recall cheating on him with a myth."

"The Mist might have altered your memories, or maybe Apollo made himself look like dad. Either way, I'm a demigod. Here, let me prove it," Jordan said. He swung off his backpack and reached in. Out of it he pulled a full-sized bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Time Lord backpack!" the whole family shouted at once.

"Nope, enchanted. Check this out," he said. Jordan notched the arrow in his bow and took aim at an open window. He fired the arrow, which sailed right through the window and into a bag of chips on a counter. "Wow, I wasn't even aiming for the chips! Double points!" he shouted. He did a little happy dance. His family stared at the arrow, then at him.

"H-how?" his mortal dad said.

"Apollo is the Greek god of archery. He's also the Greek god of music, which is why I'm so fabulous with my keyboard piano thingy. By the way, this is Jade and Jake. Jake is another son of Apollo and Jade is a daughter of Athena."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Frye," Jade said with a smile.

"Hi Jordan's parents," was Jake's greeting. Jade elbowed him on the ribs. "Ow!"

"Be a little more polite."

"Sorry," Jake mumbled to Jade.

"Wait a second, you guys saw the bow? This whole family can see through the Mist?" Jade realized. _I wonder if Jimmy has anything to do with this_ , she thought.

"Can we go inside now? It's way too hot out here," Isaac complained.

"Right, right. Let's get inside. I need to make sure that arrow didn't ruin the countertop," Mrs. Frye said.

"I can help you fix it if it did, Mrs. Frye. I'm pretty good with handy work," Jake offered.

"Thank you. Please, call me Paula," Paula said, smiling. She was still unsure of what to make of the whole thing, but at least Jordan's new friends were nice. "I'm not sure if we have the room for you guys though. We turned the guest bedroom into den."

"That's okay. Maybe we could share a room with someone? At camp all of the children are separated into cabins based on their godly parents, so it would be fine with us," Jade suggested.

"Good idea! Jake can bunk with Jordan. Who wants to share a room with Jade?"

"I can," Cierra said. She grinned before shouting, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Great! Okay, we've got plenty of food in the kitchen, including gummy bears and Oreos," Paula informed them. Jordan dashed into the kitchen and came out a moment later with a huge bag of gummy bears in hand, his mouth full of the chewy treat. He ate the whole bag in less than five minutes.

"You're so going to regret that later," Bethany said, laughing. Jordan shrugged.

"I haven't had gummy bears in weeks. I deserve to stuff myself. Now," he said, rubbing his hands together, "Now for those Oreos."

"Oh no you don't. Those babies are mine!" Jade said. She sprinted into the kitchen, Jordan right behind her. Everyone else ran into the kitchen too. All of them, Jack, Jordan, Jade, Bethany, Isaac, and Ceirra, started an all-out Oreo war. Things got serious when Jade brought out some Nerf guns.

"Where did you get those?" Jake asked. A foam dart hit him in the eye. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Jake! I packed them in my backpack. I never go anywhere without a Nerf gun," she replied as she opened fire on Isaac, who had hold of the Oreos. He dropped them, only to have them captured by Jordan. As soon as he got the Oreos he ran outside to the barns. He was just starting to dig in when he was tackled by Jake.

"Okay, settle down!" Jade yelled as loud as she could. The echoing of the barns made it unbearably loud. She waited until everyone stopped rubbing their ears and pretending to have gone deaf before she continued. "Why don't we split the Oreos?"

"Split the Oreos, you say? I don't know..." Jordan said, tapping his chin.

"I'll buy you more gummy bears."

"Deal!"

They all sat in the barn, feasting on the cookies. Bethany was the first one done, so naturally she was the first one to talk. "So, what happened at camp?"

"Well, I went on a quest, which I'd rather not talk about, the place was attacked by an angry Olympian, and I nearly got killed by an angry son of Mars. Lots of anger."

Isaac and Ceirra both choked on their Oreos. "You almost got killed?!" his sister shouted.

"You got attacked by an angry Olympian?! What did you, insult their toga?!" Isaac exclaimed at the same volume.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it. Jake and Jade can tell you, but let's drop it for now. What's going on with the channel?"

Ceirra obviously wanted to know more, but something about her big brothers tone made her hold her tongue. Instead, she answered his question. "We made a vlog saying that you would be off of the channel for awhile because of a trip involving your music. The fans weren't all that happy you would be gone, but they were excited for you too. We've been filming a lot of random games and some Minecraft along with the Gmod to try and keep them satisfied with the lack of Tale episodes and stuff. Do you want to let them know you're back?"

"Maybe. Let me think about it. As it turns out demigods aren't supposed to use technology because it attracts monsters, but for some reason that never happened with me."

Paula walked in, ending the conversation with two words. "Dinner's ready!"

After dinner they all went to bed. Jordan was glad to be back under his own covers, but he knew that they wouldn't help with his dreams. He decided to take a chance and go on his laptop. He scrolled through the old videos until he came to the third episode of the Murder gamemode. He clicked on it. He watched himself in the facecam, acting creepy and completely unlike himself. Then came the moment when Jimmy was named. "My name, is Jimmy Casket. The world's most renowned murder! I'm gonna put ya, in a casket. 'Cause my name's, Jimmy Casket. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jordan shivered. Before, he had never scared himself. He had thought he was completely in control of when he played Jimmy and how he played Jimmy. Now he wasn't so sure. Now he had a truly terrifying thought. What if that whole time Jimmy was just testing how much control he had? And how long before Jimmy had full control?


	25. I See Fear People

At around four am Jordan finally fell asleep. He slept right through breakfast, which was unfortunate for him because it was bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, topped with whipped cream and maraschino cherries. The breakfast was prepared by Jake and Jade, Jake handling the bacon and Jade making the pancakes. The smell of delicious, savory bacon drifted into every room of the house.

The smell woke up Isaac, who woke up Bethany, who woke up Ceirra, who went to wake up Jordan but decided to let him sleep when she saw him drooling on his pillow. She took a picture and thought about putting it on Instagram, but was distracted by Isaac shouting about chocolate.

"Chocolate chip pancakes? Boo-yah!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Ceirra shouted as she ran into the living room. Bethany and Isaac were already digging in.

"And bacon!" Bethany said. Thankfully she had swallowed her bite before she spoke. Ceirra sat down and started eating.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed. As she ate Isaac reached across the table to take some pancakes off of two other plates, but Jade smacked his hand with a spatula.

"Ow!"

"Those are for your parents! This is our way of saying thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Aren't you gonna have any?"

"Already did. We wake up way earlier than this at camp. We've been up for hours."

"Speaking of camp, why won't Jordan talk about it?" Ceirra asked, pausing her eating for a second. Jade and Jake exchanged worried glances.

"Some...bad stuff happened," Jake said.

"Like him almost getting killed?"

"And some other stuff."

"Like what?"

Jake went quiet. "I don't think we're allowed to talk about it," Jade said. She hadn't felt afraid since they had arrived at the Frye household, which was saying a lot for a demigod, but she felt a twinge of fear then. If she told Jordan's mortal siblings anything that involved Jimmy, things wouldn't be pretty. His warning from the quest rang in her mind, despite the fact it seemed a million years ago.

Isaac sighed, somehow aggressively, in frustration. Bethany looked very annoyed, the same way a teacher who is unable to get a class to quiet down is annoyed. Ceirra was the one to voice her thoughts. "Why is everyone being so secretive? What on earth could be so bad that nobody can talk about it?" she said. She was met with silence. "Fine. I'm going to go upload today's video," she huffed. "Thanks for the pancakes," she said as she left the room. Issac and Bethany quickly finished the rest of their food and left the room.

All at once, the cold feeling of fear washed over the entire house like a blanket. Mr. and Mrs. Frye, who were still asleep, had their pleasant dreams viciously replaced by vivid nightmares. The younger Frye siblings all shivered, suddenly feeling like someone was watching them. Jake and Jade were overcome with paranoia that monsters would bust down the door and that Jimmy would spring out of the basement.

In said basement, Jordan seemed to be fighting something in his sleep. He made weak, tired punches at nothing and kicked his covers off. He shot up in his bed, gasping. He winced and put his hands up to his head. He sat there for a while, holding his head. However, his headache was forgotten when he heard a cold cackle. It wasn't Jimmy, the laugh belonged to a girl. He got up and grabbed his bow and arrow. He considered leaving the knife, but he needed it in case he got into some hand-to-hand combat. He grabbed it and stuck it in his quiver along with his arrows. He dug around in his magic Time Lord bag, hoping to find a chestplate. Nothing. Of course.

He opened up the door to the passage that lead right outside. He was greeted by an ugly, and slightly familiar, face. A Fovos. He notched an arrow and fired it at the monster. It just smirked and caught the arrow. _Okay, so it's not dumb like most monsters,_ Jordan noted. He also thought, _Oh crap this thing is gonna kill me!_ The Fovos snapped the arrow in half and tossed the pieces aside.

"Well well well, looks like you came. Finally, I was getting bored of those mortals. Don't bother calling to your other little demigod friends. Even if they were scared silly they couldn't see me."

"What do you mean? They could see you before on our quest," Jordan said, keeping an arrow aimed at the monster and ready to shoot.

"That's only because they were so near our prison. It took years to get me out this far. But enough about that. Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Maybe. Or I could just shoot you and get this over with," Jordan threatened. He didn't like threatening people, but he was more than willing to protect his family from danger. He hoped the monster couldn't sense his fear as he pretended to be confident. He stared the Fovos in the eyes. It stared right back, and Jordan's forgotten headache returned with a vengeance. He nearly dropped his bow when the pain sliced right through his head. He shut his eyes as tight as he could. When he opened them again the Fovos was in the exact same spot, looking amused.

"I doubt that. As I was saying, why I am here. It's because of you, of course."

"I'm flattered, but you're not really my type."

The Fovos threw it's head back and cackled. "You must know by now. I serve fear, a fear that's name is ever-changing. Name my master, son of Apollo."

"Name that's ever-changing...is it a musical artist?"

"Jest all you like, but you know the truth."

"I'm not saying it."

"Then I shall. Jimmy Casket. This is the name of my master," the Fovos said, grinning evilly. Jordan's eye twitched at bit at the name, and for a split second his Irises turned red. He shook his head, which by now hurt so bad he was worried it might explode. "Oh, do you not like that name?"

"Shut up," Jordan said. His eye twitched again.

"No. Let me say it again. Jimmy Cas-" it began, but was cut off by an arrow going right through it's belly.

"Why don't you villians ever learn? Monologues are bad," Jordan said. The Fovos growled, then exploded into golden dust. Jordan's eye was still twitching, and his headache wasn't going away anytime soon, but at least he got rid of the Fovos. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "Nope, not getting out here Jimmy," he mumbled through his hand. He stared at the golden dust on the ground. "I wonder if there are any more monsters nearby..." he said to himself. His thought was interrupted by a loud growl. At first he thought it was a monster, but then he realized it was his stomach.

When he stepped back into the basement he could feel the difference in the atmosphere. It almost seemed brighter inside! He smiled as he put away his weapons. He went up into the kitchen to find it empty. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He grabbed some bread and some lunchmeat and made himself a sandwhich. After that he took some Aspirin for his headache, though he doubted it would do much, and took it with a glass of soda. He went looking for someone to tell his glorious battle to and found himself walking in on an intense argument. His mortal siblings were trying, quite loudly, to get Jake and Jade to tell them about camp. His demigod pals were refusing in a rather rude manner by keeping their backs to the Fryes and being so quiet and still you could mistake them for statues. His parents were trying to get everyone to calm down. Isaac noticed Jordan as he tried to scoot quietly away.

"Jordan, finally! Please, please tell us what happened at camp! These guys are getting really annoying!" the youngest Frye exclaimed, shooting a glare at the other two half-bloods.

"Actually, I was just going to go dust off my piano thingy so-"

"Come on!"

"Well..." Jordan said. He debated with himself on weather or not to tell them. On one hand it could put them in danger, but on the other hand if they knew about everything they could be prepared in case of an incident. He made up his mind.

"Fine, but I want some more gummy bears first." 


	26. DARN IT TECHNOLOGY!

After Jordan finished his gummy bears he told his family what happened at camp, with a few alterations. He didn't mention the angry Olympian was Jimmy or that he was in his head. He also left out most of his dreams, except the one about them of course. He ended his story with his little "talk" with the Fovos.

"Whoa," Ceirra said.

"That's...crazy," Bethany added.

"Thank goodness you're still alive," Isaac finished.

"I'm not sure you should go back to that camp place Jordan," his mom said. She had that worried motherly look on her face. His father nodded in agreement.

"I have to. Just until I know how to handle all of those monsters out there."

"He'll be fine Mr. and Mrs. Frye. What Mike did was an isolated situation. Campers don't go around just trying to kill each other. We work together to try and keep everyone safe. As for the Olympian, we're taking extra precautions to ensure that he doesn't cause any trouble again," Jade said, trying to calm down the worried mortals. It worked a little, but even with the absence of the Fóvos Jordan's family feared for him. Bethany decided to steer the conversation to a topic she hoped would be more positive.

"Jordan, have you thought more about recording a video?"

"No, I was a bit busy fighting a monster."

"Come on! Just one video?"

"I don't know..."

"A vlog?"

"Jordan, I don't think this is a good idea. One monster was already here," Jade warned.

"Please?" all of the Fryes, except Jordan of course, begged at once. His siblings tried to do puppy dog eyes, which was slightly terrifying.

"Okay, okay! I'll make a video if you stop making those faces! My eyes!"

"YAY!" Ceirra shouted.

"To the computers!" Isaac said dramatically, striking a pose like he was a superhero. Before anyone could say anything about his...fabulous, but not really, pose he dashed off. The Frye siblings all ran to their computers and started setting up.

"What should we record?" Jordan asked over Skype.

"People have been begging for more P.I.E," Bethany said.

"P.I.E it is!" Jordan said. "Okay, I'm going to start recording.......Greetings fellow adventurers! This is Venturian with HomelessGoomba, Immortalkyodai, and BethanyFrye! I'm back for a short while! Probably just this one video. But! You guys have been asking for P.I.E, so we shall give you P.I.E!"

"Is it pumpkin?" Isaac yelled. Jordan winced at the volume and turned it down on his headphones.

"Johnny Toast! Johnny! Where are you?" Jordan shouted, now being Johnny Ghost.

"Sorry sir. I stepped in a campfire!" Ceirra said, running up in her Johnny Toast player model.

"Was it...toasty?"

"Sir...please no."

"Maxwell Acachalla!" Isaac screamed, no-slipping past them. "I have come for revenge!"

"Hello Mr. Ghosty man!" Bethany said in a terrible french accent.

"Oh no. Johnny, it's her!" Jordan said, pretending to be scared. "Wait, what the heck? Since when does Amiee look like that?" he asked, breaking character. Bethany's player model had on a fancy green dress with fancy green gloves and her hair was bright orange. The model was also smiling.

"Someone made a model for her. Look, they made Maxwell one too! They made models for all of the characters without one!" Isaac told Jordan. He showed off the Maxwell model. It was a cowboy, of course.

"Come here Mr. Ghosty man! I want a hug!" Bethany squealed.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"MAXWELL ACACHALLA!"

"AHH SIR HE'S CHASING ME!!"

The whole video was pretty much the Johnny's getting chased by Maxwell and Amiee.

"That is all for this time! If you enjoyed this NUKE!!!! Isaac you butt! If you enjoyed this video leave a like and comment and tell us what you'd like to see us do or play next time! We will see you, next time!" Jordan said, ending the video.

"The fans will love that!" Ceirra said happily. "And it looks like you're still okay with technology!"

At that Jade ran into the room. "There's a bunch of Empousa outside!"

"You had to jinx it Ceirra!" Isaac yelled over the Skype call.

"Wait, what the heck are Empousa?" Jordan asked.

"They're vampire-like monsters with one goat leg and one bronze leg."

"Those are the things that attacked me when I met Percy and Annabeth!"

"I told you using technology was a bad idea! Come on, we need to get rid of these things!" Jade shouted. Jordan closed the Skype call.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Everytime I fight Jimmy starts to come out!"

"Jake and I can't take them on our own! You could just shoot at them from the roof. Maybe that will help."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, but it's the best choice we have."

Less than a minute later Jordan was on the roof with his bow. Below him there were five _empousa,_ all in designer clothes _. Man, Jade was right about the tech attracting monsters thing,_ he thought as he loaded his first arrow. Jade was already taking on one of them, but Jake seemed distracted. He was looking at the _empousa_ like she was a model, not monster. He walked closer to her. Jordan fired his arrow and the monster exploded into dust. He saw Jade take out the _empousa_ that she was fighting and move onto another one. He notched another arrow and fired it at an _empousa_ with fiery hair. She dodged it and started climbing up the wall to the roof. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

 _"_ Hello there demigod. I'm the head empousa, Kellie. My troop tells me you're friends with Percy Jackson," she said, growling after the last part. "That's a death sentence to me!" she screeched, lunging at Jordan. He scrambled out of the way and Kellie fell flat on her face. She got up, but now her appearance was different. Now she looked like a very, very pretty girl. She winked at Jordan and twirled her hair around her finger. "Aw, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? Come here, I have something to tell you."

She must have been using some kind of magic, because Jordan was tempted to do as she said. He tried to see through the Mist and see what she really was, but it was hard. He barely understood the Mist. He didn't get closer, but he didn't try to kill her either. He just stood there. Kellie ran out of patience and ran at him, her disguise melting away. Before Jordan could react she had tackled him to the ground. She laughed triumphantly. "Now for a little snack," she said. "Your blood will be my lunch!"

"Yeah, how about no," Jordan said. He kicked Kelli off of him and got to his feet. She growled at him, baring her fangs in hate. "I like my blood in my body."

"Too bad!" she yelled. "Lucy! Shelby!"

One other _empousa_ crawled up the wall. "I'm here! Shelby was killed by the girl!" she announced.

"Get him!" Kelli ordered, pointing at Jordan. Lucy ran at him. Without thinking he pulled out the knife and slashed at the monster. She screamed and exploded. Jordan stood still. His eye started to twitch. He shook his head and turned towards Kelli. "Doesn't matter! I can beat you myself!" she said. She turned back into a pretty girl and started walking towards Jordan. She was less than a foot away when she noticed his eye twitch, and the fact that his eyes had turned slightly russet colored. He lifted up his knife and smirked.

"B-bring it on, Goat L-leg," he taunted.

"Aw, are you stuttering because you're scared?"

"N-nope. J-just come a bit c-closer," he said. There was more red in his eyes now, and his skin seemed a bit more pale. Kelli disregarded this though and leaned in closer. She was about to deal the death blow when Jordan whispered something in her ear.

"Do you wanna know my secret?"

For some reason, those six simple words sent fear all throughout Kelli. She knew her fear was illogical and ridiculous. She tried to push it away, but she couldn't. She was afraid. Afraid of a demigod who wasn't even that powerful. Was he?

"Oh no, you look at little sick. You better go home," Jordan, who had practicality no control over himself, said. He slashed at Kelli, who exploded. He chuckled, his eye twitching even more now. His hair was a dark brown, his skin much too pale, his teeth much too sharp. And his eyes much too red.

He didn't quite look like Jimmy though. Jimmy's look was more extreme. His head started to hurt very badly, worse than his headache from that morning. He gripped his head, trying to get back control. His thoughts were muddled, mixed with Jimmys. He tried to focus on his own life. He thought about his family, his friends, everything that mattered to him. He slowly regained control, and slowly started to look like himself again. But there was one thing that didn't change back to normal. His eyes still had a faint red tint to them.


	27. What's Wrong With My Eyes?!

**_*Looks up from book* Look at that! 1k reads! Thank you, guys! Also, because this is so late, extra long chapter!_ **

Jordan still felt dizzy as he got down from the roof. He couldn't remember killing Kelli, but in her place was a pile of gold monster dust. He knew why. Jimmy had paid a little visit. He got down off the roof and walked over to Jade, who was sitting next to Jake. He looked like he had taken quite a hit, as there was a large red bump on the back of his head.

"What happened to him?"

"One of the _empousa_ smashed a glass bottle over his head."

"It still had soda in it. Coca Cola," Jake mumbled. "I like Coca Cola. Not diet though."

"Good thing Mr. D didn't hear that," Jade said she helped Jake up. "Or else you'd be an insane dolphin or something right now."

"Dolphins are cute."

"Yes, yes they are. Jordan, can you help me? I think he might have a concussion."

"Sure," Jordan said. He helped Jade get Jake to his feet, but Jake just fell back down. Jordan ended up having to carry him inside. "Should I go grab some ambrosia and nectar?"

"Yes please. You know, you might be able to help heal him quicker. You _are_ a son of Apollo," Jade commented.

"I've never tried."

"Well, we'll have Jake show you all that doctors stuff when he's better. For now, the ambrosia and nectar will do."

Jordan ran down to the basement and grabbed some nectar and ambrosia squares out of his bag. He brought it to Jade, who tried to get Jake to eat a little ambrosia.

"Come on, just a bite."

"But it looks so gross."

"It's ambrosia! It's the best food in the world. Just a bite, come on."

"No."

At that point Jade ran out of patience. "Jake, you are going to eat this ambrosia or so help me I will shave you bald, including your eyebrows! Now eat!" she commanded, shoving a bit of ambrosia into his mouth. Jake nodded, his eyes wide and fearful of the angry teenage girl. He chewed and swallowed. "Is that better?"

"Ugh...What happened?"

"Long story short, the _empousa_ attacked and one smashed a glass Coca Cola bottle over your head, giving you a concussion."

"Oh," Jake said. He looked at Jordan, then blinked. He rubbed his eyes, then his jaw dropped down. "Uh, Jordan? What's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're...uh...reddish."

"What?!" Jordan shouted. He ran into the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a red tint to his eyes. Not too much, but enough to be noticeable. "What the heck?!" he yelled. He ran back into the living room. "Why do my eyes look like rust?! Or Mars?!"

"Actually, Mars has more red in his eyes," Jade said, "But I get your point. What happened on the roof?"

"I fought Kelli, she called another _empousa_ up, I killed the monster with my knife."

"And?"

"Well...after I killed the other empousa everything went fuzzy and dark. Then Kelli was just dead, a pile of gold dust. In other words..."

"Jimmy came out," Jade finished. "And now your eyes are reddish."

"I don't know why! I'm in full control right now!" Jordan exclaimed. His face paled slightly at his next thought, and with the reddish eyes it made him look a little like Jimmy. "Oh no. What if my family notices? They can see through the Mist!" he said worriedly. "They can't find out about about this!"

"Why not?"

"One, because I don't want Jimmy targeting them. Two, because I don't want them to be scared of me. Three, it's a secret- uh, you know."

"Fine. It's not that noticeable if I don't look at your eyes directly. Just try to avoid direct eye contact and you should be fine," Jade said. Her tone made it clear that she didn't approve of something about the situation."

"Why do you sound so annoyed?" Jake asked after Jordan left the room a minute later. Jade sighed.

"I think he should tell his family."

"Uh, you heard all of the reasons he can't, or won't, right?"

"Yes, but...I don't know. My family still doesn't know I'm a demigod. I should have just told them when I first found out, but I didn't and I keep regretting it," she told him.

"Oh. My family knew before I did and tried to keep me from finding out. Kind of opposite situations, huh?"

"Yeah. Now, let's see how well you can walk," Jade said, pulling him off the couch.

"Or, we could take advantage of the fact that watching TV doesn't attract monsters and watch the greatest sci-fi movies ever made," Jake countered. Jade smiled and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Meanwhile, Jordan had gone into the kitchen to get himself a sandwich. He had missed breakfast _and_ fought a Fovos and some _empousa_ , so he was pretty hungry. He opened the fridge and look inside. "Darn it, no more of the good bread," he muttered.

"BOO!" Isaac yelled, jumping up from behind Jordan.

"AH!" Jordan yelled back, whipping around. "Issac, don't do that! I almost dropped my jelly!" he said, waving a jar of jelly around to emphasize his point. Isaac laughed.

"You look like this right now!" Isaac said. He made a very exaggerated angry face and waved his arms around in the air like a monkey. This time Jordan laughed. "So, how did killing the monsters go? I mean, you're not dead so it must have gone pretty well. Unless you came BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

"Nope, didn't come BACK FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, all the monsters are dead now," Jordan said. He went back to making his PB&J. "Man, I wish we still had the good bread."

"Mind if I make a sandwich too? I'm hungry," Isaac asked. Jordan nodded and handed him the jelly. "Strawberry? Aw man, I wanted grape!" the youngest Frye complained. He grabbed some bread and started spreading the jelly on. Then he noticed something. "Uh, Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with your eyes?"

It was a simple enough question, but it made Jordan freeze. "What do you mean?"

"They look off. A little...less brown."

"Maybe it's just the lighting."

"I guess..."

Jordan really, really hoped that Isaac bought the lie. He couldn't remember who the god of lying was, but he hope that the guy took pity on him and his terrible cover up and made Issac believe it. He finished making his sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. Isaac did the same. He tried to catch another peek of his brother's eyes, but Jordan was keeping his head down. _Something_ _isn't_ _right,_ he thought. He decided to start up a conversation to try and get Jordan to look up. "So when are you going back to camp?"

"I don't know. In a few days, maybe? It won't be safe to stay here for long."

"So monsters follow you everywhere?" _Come on, just look up._

"Not exactly. They can smell me or something."

"Well, your B.O. is pretty bad."

"Hey!"

 _Just look up at me!_ "Is that why you have that knife on you at all times? I mean, I know that it's attracted to you or whatever, but you never take it off."

Jordan almost choked on his PB&J. The color seemed to have drained out of what Isaac could see of his face. "Please don't mention the knife."

"Why? You always have it with you. If you hate it so much why do you bother carrying it around all of the time?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it part of the curse? It just is always there?"

"Yes. Now please drop it."

"But why-"

"I said drop it, please!" Jordan snapped, finally looking up. Isaac went quiet. He didn't say anything else until both he and Jordan finished their food. Then, he walked into Sierra's room while Jordan went back to the living room.

"Hey Isaac!" Ceirra greeted him. Bethany, who was also in there, waved. Isaac closed the door behind him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. It's Jordan."

"What about him?"

Isaac hesitated before whispering, "I'm pretty sure his eyes were tinted red."

"What? That's insane," Bethany said.

"I swear! Plus, he got really weird when I asked him about the knife. I think there's more to the curse than he's telling us."

"So what should we do?" Ceirra asked.

"Um...confront him?"

"We could ask Jake or Jade," Bethany suggested.

"No, they never share anything. Plus, they're a little annoying."

Ceirra thought for a moment. "We could...ask to go back to camp with him and investigate there?"

"No way! You heard what he said. He nearly died twice there!" Bethany objected.

"I guess confronting him is our best option," Isaac said. He stood up. "Should we do it now?"

"Might as well," Cierra said. She got up as well. "Come on, Beth."

"Okay, fine. But can I go on record saying this is a bad idea?"

"We don't have a record, but sure. To the living room!" Isaac declared. The three walked into the living room and saw The other three, the Three J's, watching _A New Hope_ with the volume up way too loud. Isaac jumped right to the point. "Jordan, what aren't you telling us?"

"Huh? I can't hear you."

"I said, what aren't you telling us?"

"What?"

"Bethany, could you pause the movie?"

"Sure," Bethany said. She grabbed the remote and paused it.

"Hey! Han and Chewie just showed up!" Jake protested.

"Jordan, are you hiding something from us?"Ceirra asked, ignoring Jake. Her face was pleading for him to say no.

"Of course not."

"Then why are you acting so weird? And why are your eyes red?" Isaac persisted. Jordan took a deep breath.

"My eyes aren't red. They're brown, just like they've always been. I'm always weird. Do you guys want to watch the movie with us?"

"Jordan, quit lying. I can see your eyes right now! You're not even trying to hide them!"

"Issac, please stop," Jade said, casting a worried and almost fearful glance at Jordan. He was clearly getting miffed. "You don't understand. This is demigod stuff."

"But he has no reason to keep it a secret!"

Jordan's eye twitched. Jade froze. Jake backed away from Jordan slightly. "We told you not to say that word!" Jade said, keeping her eyes on Jordan. He took another deep breath. His eye twitched again.

"Issac, please just stop," Jordan said. It sounded more like a command than a request. "I promise I'll explain everything when it's all over."

"When what's all over?" Isaac asked, exasperated.

"I'm not saying."

"But-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No!"

Just then Paula walked in. "What's going on here?"

"Jordan is keeping secrets and I want to know why!"

"He does have a right to keep secrets, Isaac."

"Like the reason his eyes are red?"

"What?"

"Go ahead, look!"

"Issac, your brothers eyes are not," she began, then whispered, "Oh dear mercy."

"See?!"

"Jordan sweetie, what's..."

"Wrong with my eyes? I don't know, okay! I didn't want to alarm you guys for no reason when I can't even give you answers," he said.

"But they were normal this morning."

"Like I said, I don't know how it happened."

"Did one of those monsters...curse you or something?"

"Maybe."

Jade and Jake silently admired how convincing Jordan was. He honestly seemed like he had no clue as to why his eyes were tinted red. Even Isaac started to believe him. He couldn't shake the feeling that Jordan was hiding something though.

"I'm uh...I'm sorry for what I said. And how I said it," Isaac apologized. Jordan smiled at him.

"It's okay. I guess I was acting weird. Want to watch the movie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go get your dad. Family movie night, plus guests!" Paula exclaimed happily. A few minutes later they were all watching the epicness that is Star Wars. After the movie ended they put in _The Empire Strikes Back,_ and after that _Return of the Jedi._ By the time they finished they're binge watch everyone was ready for bed.

"Nice cover, Jordan," Jake said as they both got into bed. Well, Jordan got into bed. Jake got into a sleeping bag.

"Thanks. I feel bad about lying still, but it's for their own good."

"Right. Well, good night." Soon after that Jake could be heard snoring softly. Jordan grabbed his phone and turned on the camera. He put it on selfie mode. The light from his phone was just enough for him to be able to see his eyes.

"You're not going to win Jimmy. I am going to get you out of my head," he whispered. He could almost swear he heard a voice whisper _Think again_ , and for one split second his eyes were fully red. He put away his phone and fell asleep, dreaming about monsters. Including the monster in his mind.


	28. Back To Camp

"Mmph."

"Get up."

"Mmph."

"We have to go!"

"Go away."

"Argus is waiting!"

"Sleep."

"I told you not to be playing video games until three in the morning!"

"Four."

"Whatever! Do you know how many monsters were outside this morning? If Argus hadn't shown up and run them over we'd be dead!"

"Muh."

"That's it!"

Jade pulled the covers off of Jordan and turned on the lights. She grabbed a cup on the nearby nightstand and dumped the water in it on his head. Jordan shot up with a shout. He gave Jade a death glare. It wouldn't normally have been scary, but his eyes were still reddish even after a week. "What the heck!" he shouted. Jade couldn't help but snicker at his grumpy face. Jordan just frowned more. "That's a very butthead way to wake someone up."

"Well, I was waking up a butthead."

"Hardy har."

"Well, change out of your pajamas!" Jade commanded. She walked out of the room to let him change. "By the way, your stuff is already in the van," she said as she walked away. Not long later Jordan was dressed and outside, saying goodbye to his family.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Stay!"

"Why is that man covered in eyes?"

"Trust me, I want to stay! There aren't even Oreo's there! But I don't want to put you guys in danger," Jordan said. "And...I'm not sure actually. But trust me, there are weirder things out there. One of my other friends told me about a group of fat politician goat-men with small brains and a weird fashion sense in the forest."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I try not to go into the woods unless I have too."

After about five more minutes of prolonged goodbyes and nagging from Jade, the trio of demigods were on their way back to Camp Half-Blood. Jordan had a huge bag of gummy bears and Oreos in his lap, a "little snack for the road", as Isaac called it. Jordan was nibbling on a green bear, but he seemed distracted. Jake was tempted to ask him what was wrong, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Jimmy and he didn't want Argus overhearing.

Jordan's eyes were still tinted red. They still didn't know why. He was Jordan, he was fully in control. They could only hope that the counselors had found something out that might help in the time they were away. Jade squinted at Jordan. He was thinner than he had been at camp, but he hadn't been eating less. If anything he should have been chubbier because of all the junk food. They rode in near silence, with music playing faintly from the radio.

They were back at camp in mere hours. Jade briefly questioned how the camp van had driven them to and from an _island_ without actually stopping or hitting any water, and decided she would question Chiron about it later. She got out of the car and breathed deeply, happy to be home.

She saw one of her brothers, Calvin, running up the hill. He ran up to her and took a moment to catch his breath. "Guys...the counselors...they're gone..."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

Calvin took another deep breath. "The counselors are all gone. Even Chiron. Everyone is panicking! The cabin heads are trying to calm everyone down but they can't. Everybody is saying that that Jimmy guy killed them!"

"Has anyone contacted Camp Jupiter? Maybe they can help." Jake said worriedly.

"No use. Iris message isn't working. We we're going to send some people over on Pegisi but they won't go! Every Time someone tries to ride one of them they just go crazy! ANd without Counselor Jackson we can't figure out what's wrong with them!"

"Okay, uh...what about Argus? He could drive someone to Camp Jupiter!"

Calvin looked confused for a moment, but then grinned. "You're right!"

"We need to tell Camp Jupiter that our counselors have gone missing and we need their help to find them. Calvin, can you deliver the message?"

"You can count on me, Jade!" he said proudly. Argus, who had been listening the whole time as he unloaded the trio's bags, got into the van. Calvin hopped into the passenger's seat and away they went. Jade turned to the camp.

"What should we do?" Jake asked. "I mean, we'll hardly be able to calm everyone down if the cabin heads can't!"

"First off, your head of the Apollo cabin, remember? Second, the counselors have gone missing after we asked them to find out if there's a way to get rid of Jimmy, so the two occurrences might be connected."

"But...we were in Indiana when that happened. I couldn't-I mean he couldn't have done that! He didn't have enough time!"Jordan said, the look on his face making it clear he hoped Jade was wrong.

"But he has minions. They could have been acting on his orders or on their own accord. Either way, I'm sure that Jimmy has something to do with this." Jade said. She look back at Jordan and immediately regretted her words. He looked panicked, possibly even scared. "Jordan, I know that you don't want to have to feel guilty for this, but you have nothing to do with it. Even if Jimmy does, you don't. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. Come on, let's go see exactly what the damage is," Jade interrupted. SHe grabbed both of the boy's hands and dragged them down to the main area of the camp. "Oh my goodness..." she said when they got down there.

Campers were running around in panic, shouting "WHAT DO WE DO?!" at the top of their lungs. Some of the younger campers sobbing their eyes out. The cabin heads were all standing on boxes in the middle of the area, shouting at everyone to remain calm. The campers clearly weren't listening. One camper screamed out, "WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD?!", which caused a whole new wave of panic and crying.

"Oh dear," Jake said.

"But, why are they all so panicked? Even the older campers! It's like the cabin heads are the only ones in their right minds. Even my siblings are freaking out!" Jade exclaimed. All of a sudden they felt a wave of terror and paranoia wash over them. Everyone froze. Tears continued to stream down faces and campers looked around wildly as if to spot something. Jake and Jade shivered. They could remember feeling like this before...

Like a blanket being yanked off a sleeping person, the feeling was pulled away. However, traces of it lingered, fueling the campers to once again start yelling and running and crying. The cabin heads stopped shouting for calm and began to look scared themselves.

Then they saw them.

Standing in the shadows.

Grinning. Enjoying the show.

Not one, not two, but three.

Three Fovos.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! I honestly have no good excuse. I am so sorry!** _


	29. Panic At Camp

"No way. The one at home said that it took it years to escape from Greece! How could three of them be here?!"

"Now the panic makes sense. They're using their fear powers to make everyone to scared to do anything!"

"But what did they do with the counselors?"

The trio stared at the monsters. _How did they even get past the barrier?_ Jade wondered. Jordan scowled at them. The red in his eyes seemed more intense, his anger most likely the cause. Jake gulped and looked away. Then he realized something. "Can anyone else even see them?"

"I don't think so. If they could someone would have tried to get rid of them by now."

One of the campers spotted the trio and rushed towards them. "Did you guys hear? The counselors are gone! We woke up this morning and poof! Nowhere to be seen! Even Chiron is gone! And it's not like Mr. D can do anything!" the girl said while crying. "We're all going to die!" she shrieked as she ran away.

"Okay, we've got to get rid of those Fovos. I can't watch this," Jake said. "Um, how do we get rid of them?"

"I killed the one at the house like any other monster, with an arrow. But it was smarter than normal. When I fired my first arrow it caught it!"

"So how did you prevent it from catching the next one."

"I shot it while it was monologuing."

"What is it with bad guys always monologuing?"

"Beats me."

"Boys, focus. Okay, so we can kill them with our normal weapons. But how do we get close to them? Their fear powers could render us useless before we make the kill," Jade said. She closed her eyes and started mumbling to herself while moving her hands around.

"Uh, is she okay?" Jordan whispered to Jake.

"Yeah, this is how she figures out what to do about a situation when the solution isn't obvious. Well, that what she says anyway. She might have just fallen asleep standing up."

"Is that possible to do without falling on your face?"

"I've seen it before."

"Shush, both of you!" Jade snapped, her eyes still shut tight. Suddenly they flew open. "Duh! Duh duh duh!"

"Um...are you okay?"

"I know what to do!" she exclaimed. She dragged Jake and Jordan to a distance that she hoped was far enough away that the Fovos couldn't hear them. "Jordan, did the Fovos fear powers affect you back at your house?"

"What?"

"Did it affect you? Did you feel overwhelmed by terror? Sudden paranoia? Anything like that?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Maybe you're immune to their abilities!"

"I don't know. The Fovos was almost able to make Jimmy show up. It kept saying his name and stuff and that really messed with my head."

"We can kill them before that happens. If Jake and I can pick off two of them then the three of us can take on the last one and boom! Problem, er, mostly solved. Still have to deal with the missing counselors, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Is this really a good plan?"

"I hope so. As a Daughter of Athena I like to think that I'm pretty good when it comes to coming up with plans."

They ran back to the area of chaos, right in the middle of camp. Jade and Jake started running around, pretending to join in the panic. They screamed and waved their arms in the air. Jade even forced herself to cry a little. Jordan took a deep breath and walked up to the Fovos. They all smirked at him as he got closer.

"Well well well, it's about time. I take it you killed our scout down by your house. She was supposed to report back by now."

"Yeah, I did. I'm not afraid to kill you either."

"I do not doubt it," the Fovos said. It stared Jordan right in the eyes and grinned. "Aw, are you feeling alright? Your eyes look a little red," it said with a smirk. Jordan pulled out his bow and aimed it at the monster. out of the corner of his eye he saw Jake and Jade moving in, ready to kill the other two Fovos. His friends lept out of the bushes and stabbed both Fovos with knives. Jordan fired his arrow at the last one, but just like the one at his house the monster caught it. Jordan notched another arrow while Jake and Jade flanked the sides. The Fovos was surrounded. It ignored the other two demigods though, and continued staring Jordan in the eyes. He began to feel dizzy and his vision went slightly fuzzy. He shook his head to clear it away.

"You know it's no use fighting it. Just let Jimmy take control for long enough to complete our plan. Then you can be free from him forever. Trust me," the creature coaxed. Jordan started to hear whispering. He fired again, but with his fuzzy vision and dizziness his aim was way off.

"Shut up. I know you're trying to trick me, I've seen enough superhero movies to know you're not to be trusted!" he said. He tried to tear his eyes away from the Fovos's gaze but couldn't. Jade and Jake ran at the Fovos and attacked, but it simply dodged. Fortunately, that meant it had broken it's stare. Jordan's head started to feel better as he loaded another arrow. He fired and hit the Fovos in the shoulder. He tried again and hit it in the leg. The monster screeched and collapsed. Jade drove her knife through it's stomach and it turned to dust. The three could almost feel the fear drain from the air. Campers stopped running around and crying.

Jordan smiled. _That's one problem down,_ he thought. He could still hear slight whispering, but it was to faint to make out and getting fainter. If he could have heard what the whispers were saying he would have felt much less optimistic.

**_One problem down, one to go, one just beginning._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in over a month! I am terrible. I am so sorry! I'll try to be more consistent now that it's summer. Also, I started a new fanfiction! Probably should have finished this one first, but oh well! It's called Welcome to Little Butts, NC! Basically I took four YouTubers who know nothing about VenturianTale and threw them into the VT Gmod universe. This description of it kinda stinks. Okay then! See you, Fanfares!**

**Oops, forgot to title the chapter! Republish!**


	30. Managing The Situation

After the Fovos were killed the cabin heads were able to regain control of the campers. With the help of the satyrs, who had been in the forest trying to avoid getting trampled by panicked campers before, they rounded everyone up and got them to the Amphitheater. Everyone was given a sip of nectar, just a sip, to calm their nerves. The cabin heads, including Jake, stood in front of everyone. The head of the Athena cabin, a seventeen year-old guy named Harley, spoke first. "Okay, let's get right to it I suppose. As you are all certainly aware, all the counselors disappeared. While we still aren't sure what happened, we've sent word to Camp Jupiter for help in finding them. There's no need for panic. We can survive without them for a few weeks. Now, three campers have just returned from a quest and say they have a theory on who did this. Jake, Jade, Jordan?"

Jade and Jordan made their way up to the front. They stood next to Jake. Jade recounted a carefully edited version of what happened on the quest. She explained the Fovos at the house and how they had seen three Fovos at camp. The demigods listened intently. When she finished Jake spoke up. "We're pretty sure the Fovos have the counselors. We just don't quite know where they're keeping them," he said. Jordan just kinda stood there. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt at fault for the whole thing, even though that was ridiculous. It's not like he could help the fact he had Jimmy stuck in his head! Nighttime began to set in and everybody went to bed. Jordan dreamt again.

This time he was just outside the Library of the East. He was surrounded by Fovos, and in the middle of the monster huddle lay the counselors. They were tied up and gagged, bruised and beaten. They looked terrified, the powers of the Fovos affecting them. "How long now?" one of the monsters asked.

"Not long. Soon enough they'll be on their way, and then we can finally get rid of these stupid demigods," another said. It growled and kicked the closest counselor, who happened to be Percy. Jordan wanted to yell, to demand that his friends were set free, but he couldn't make a noise. He couldn't even move. His dream shifted.

He was standing in a huge courtroom. A man stood in front of him, livid and fearful. Zeus. The king of Olympus shook his head. "Never. You will never take my throne!"

"You sure Zeusy?" Jordan, or rather his dream-self, said. He cackled. "I don't think you have a choice," he said darkly. He giggled and began toying with a knife. "You think you can beat me? Okay, let's have some fun. You send your armies, I'll send mine." He grinned at the scared god. "See ya, toga man!" With that, the dreams disappeared. Jordan was surrounded by darkness. Insane laughter started all around him. It got louder and louder. He clapped his hands over his ears but he could still hear it. His head started to hurt badly and he gripped his hair.

In real life Jordan wasn't much better off. He had started to roll around a bit in his sleep. Then he started muttering 'no' to himself over and over. Then he started to laugh softly. His face twisted in pain and the laughter turned to muttering again. "Stop it. Stop it!" He sat up in bed, gripping his head. His muttering got louder. "Stop!" he shouted! He woke up everyone else in the cabin. Jake rubbed his eyes sleepily. He got up and went over to Jordan's bunk.

"Jordan?" he questioned. He stifled a yawn. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes again. He turned the light on so he could see better. He didn't like what he saw.

Jordan was shaking and practically pulling his hair out. Jake snapped awake, well, fully awake. He shook Jordan to try and wake him up. "Jordan! Jordan wake up! Savanna, go get some water!" he ordered. When his sister returned with a bucket of water he immediately took it and threw it at Jordan. The water soaked him down to the bone and, fortunately, woke him up. His eyes snapped open. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit. The whole cabin was staring, not at him, but his knife. It was glowing bright red. He took another deep breath and twitched. Jake shooed everyone outside and told them to go check around for any sign of Fovos. He went to go get Jade, and the two sat next to Jordan on his bed. "What happened?"

Jordan told them about his dreams. When he was done Jade gave him a huge hug and forced Jake to do the same. "At least we know where the counselors are now," she said, trying to brighten the mood. Jake nodded.

"Yeah! We can go save them now!"

"But they were completely surrounded by Fovos. There was a whole army of them! The camp was nearly brought down by three!" Jordan said. He looked paler than normal, which Jade hoped was just because of the nightmares. The knife was still glowing in it's holder, though it was dimmer now. Jordan's eye twitched.

"Camp Jupiter is coming to our aid. With their help we'll get everyone back!"

Jordan sighed, then smiled a little. "Yeah. Maybe we can do it. But I don't think I should come. Way too many Fovos."

"It's okay, we understand. Don't worry, this'll all be done soon enough," Jade reassured him. Jade left and Jack went out to get everyone back to bed. Jordan fell back asleep and didn't wake up until morning. When morning came things went on as usual in camp. Breakfast, training, lunch, training, just like always. The whole camp was awaiting word from the Romans. They had tried to Iris Message the other camp, but for some reason it hadn't gone through. They did manage to get a brief message to Calvin and told him that they had an idea of where the counselors were, but it just barely went through. They asked why it was taking so long to get there, and got a garbled reply having something to do with an unusual amount of monsters.

Jordan was still quite a bit paler than he had been the previous day, and it seemed that his hair was a smidge darker. Jade was getting extremely worried. She went up to Jake while he was teaching some of the younger Apollo children about different healing techniques. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Big House. It was basically empty without Chiron and Mr. D around. She let go of Jake's hand and spoke before he could say anything. "I'm worried about Jordan."

"I know, I am too, but-"

"No. This is different. His eyes are permanently tinted red, his skin has gotten paler, his hair is getting darker, and he's skinnier than he was when he arrived even though he eats a ton!"

"Well, the weight part might be from all the training."

"But it's not that he's getting more fit, he's just getting skinny! His nightmares are getting worse and that stupid knife was glowing last night! _Glowing!_ The Jimmy problem is worse than we've been acting like it is. We need to save the counselors fast so we can save Jordan, okay?" she ranted. She took a deep breath. Then she whispered softly, "I'm scared for him. I don't want him to disappear. I'm afraid Jimmy's gonna win."

She started tearing up. Jake wrapped her up into a hug. "I know. I'm scared of that too. He's so much more powerful than any of us. It seems hopeless."

"You're great at cheering people up."

"Well, that's the truth, right? It seems hopeless. But we can't give up. Jimmy wants us to be scared. He wants us to give up. But we can't, because we need to show that jerk that he's not all he thinks he is!"

Jade laughed a little. She pulled away from the hug. "You're right. I can't wait to show that moron exactly what we think of him! One-way ticket to Tartarus!" she exclaimed. They both burst into giggles. They could do this. Jimmy was going down. They were sure of it.

Right?

** I updated! I actually did it! It's not great, a little show-not-tell, and sorta boring, but I wrote a new part! I recently discovered that that Twenty One Pilots band is good to write fanfiction to. I busted this out in, like, a day or two, after weeks of unending writer's block. Okay, what else? Sorry for how long it took! Let me know if you think I shout re-write this to be a bit more interesting. See you Fanfares! **


	31. Inside The Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I rebuke how my past self used the word 'psychopath"

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He tried to escape the laughter, the whispers, that had plagued him for days. He ran in the never ending darkness, not moving but not staying still. He tripped over something he couldn't see and landed on his face. He tried to get up but something pushed him back down. He felt cold metal press against his t_ _hroat_ _. "Why'd you run? It just made it better for me!"_

_Suddenly he was standing in the middle of camp. Everyone lay around him, dead. The laughter and whispers were still there. He saw two red watching from the shadows. His head felt like it was splitting apart._

_Then he was at home. He saw his family cowering in the corner. Jimmy stood in front of them, holding his knife. He was laughing. "Please. Jordan, please," Issac whimpered. Jimmy grinned._

_"Jordan's gone," he said. He raised his knife and the Fryes screamed. The scene changed just as he brought his knife down. Jimmy was gone. Everyone was. He was sitting in a throne, surrounded by the Olympians. He watched as one by one they were cast into_ _Tartarus_ _. They pleaded and begged but to no avail._

_Then black. Just blackness. Two red eyes_ _appeared in the shadows. Then his whole form. Jimmy stood in front of him, grinning horribly and playing with his knife. The p_ _sychopath giggled. "Look out Frye. The plan is in motion, and you can't stop it. It's almost time for our fun to end," he said. "Probably should wake up. I think there's some exciting news waiting for you."_

Jordan woke up in a cold sweat. Those were the worst nightmares he'd ever had. As he sat up one of the younger Ares kids ran in. "Jake sent me in here. Camp Jupiter responded! They got an Iris message through! They found the counselors!"

** I'm sorry it's so short! I'm working on the part, I promise! See you, Fanfares! **


	32. The End Begins

Jordan was rushed outside before he had the chance to get properly dressed. The Ares kid pushed him to the dining pavilion, where all the other campers were gathered. Jake and Jade, who seemed to have taken charge of the camp, were talking to a woman in the Iris Message. "How many monsters are there?"

"An army. It's hard to tell, but I'd say somewhere around forty. All kinds of monsters, but mainly Fovos," the woman said.

"Forty? Oh dear. Thank you Reyna."

"You're welcome."

The Iris Message dissipated and Jake and Jade turned to the campers. "Okay, we know where they are. The biggest problem right now is getting there before they can be killed. Anyone have any ideas?" Jade asked.

"Isn't the biggest problem the army of monsters?"

"Normally yes, but with Camp Jupiter's help we should be fine. Like I said, any ideas on how to get there?"

"The Hephaestus cabin has been working on some flying chariots. We have three working, and each can hold five campers," Elliott, head of the Hephaestus cabin, said.

"Great! How many Pegasi do we have?"

"Eight."

"How many cars?"

"We've got four vans. Each one seats eight."

"Alright. That should more than cover it. Are you all ready?"

Nobody said anything. Jake spoke up. "We need the whole camp for this. It's an army of monsters, we need everyone we can get." Still nothing. Jake sighed. "Do you want Chiron to die? The counselors?" he asked. The campers murmured. "Don't be cowards! They're counting on us! They've all done so much for us! They've saved the world! Saving them is the least we can do! They need us!"

"You're right," one kid called out. A chorus of agreements rang out.

"We need to start gathering supplies. Ambrosia, nectar, weapons, bandages, armour. Hurry!" Jade said. The campers scattered, doing as they were told. Jake and Jade walked over to Jordan. He smiled at them.

"You guys are pretty good at being in charge."

Jake beamed. "Thanks! Okay, we have an idea for how we can excuse you from coming. We need someone to look after the camp, someone who's not the best fighter or healer, just kinda mediocre."

"Hey! I'm good at fighting!"

"You can barely fight without Jimmy taking over," Jade said quietly. "You never even learned how to heal," she said a bit louder. Jordan crossed his arms and huffed in mock offence. Jade chuckled. Suddenly it hit Jordan. They were going into a war. They might not come back. A lot of campers might come back. It fully dawned on him what was about to happen.

"Hey, you okay? You're spacing out," Jake asked, nudging Jordan with his elbow. Jordan blinked. He smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Just try to stay safe in the fight, please."

"No problem."

A crash was heard and one of the Demeter kids ran up. "Uh, we've got a small problem."

"Okay, we'll be over in a second," Jade said. The boy ran away and Jade turned back to Jordan. She gave him a big hug. "We'll be back before you know it!" she exclaimed confidently. She grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him to where the crash had come from. Jordan watched them walk away with a sense of dread. His nightmares hung over him like a storm, casting gloom over everything. He had a terrible feeling that Jade was wrong.

~~~~~

_A young man watched the campers prepare from the shadows of the forest. He backed away and went outside the camp's borders, where he was met by a Fovos. "So?" the creature hissed with impatience. The teen smirked._

_"Just like you predicted. They're sending everyone but him."_

_"Perfect. The plan is working flawlessly."_

_"How much longer until I get what I wanted?"_

_"You'll get your revenge soon enough, child of Ares. When the camp is emptied."_

_The boy grinned maliciously. "I can't wait."_

** I know, I know, another small update. I'm in a bit of a rut, I'm sorry! I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story for this long. We've gotten over three thousand reads! Thank you all so much! See you, Fanfares! **


	33. He's Back...

** Holy moly! Four thousand reads! Thank you all so very much! This is amazing, I never expected to get this many reads! Thank you! **

Jordan sat alone in the Apollo cabin. The rest of the campers had already left and he couldn't help but imagine all the things that could go wrong. Nighttime descended on the empty camp, making him feel even more isolated than before. He sighed and got in bed. He was just starting to drift off when he heard someone shout.

"Come out! I know you're still here!"

Jordan got up and peaked out the window. It was that Ares kid who tried to kill him, Mike. He was standing in the middle of the cabins. He had his mace in one hand, a shield in the other, and an axe strapped to his back. He had on a Celestial Bronze chestplate and a matching helmet. Jordan backed away from the window. _Crap._

"Get out here and face me! Or are you too scared? Coward!"

_He's going to think to actually look for me eventually._

"Afraid without anyone to protect you?!"

_I need armor._

"FACE ME!"

Jordan bit his lip. He peeked out the window again and looked at where the armor was kept. _I could try to sprint for it..._

He threw the door open and made a mad dash for the storeroom. He was almost at it when _**BAM!** _He fell on his back and held his nose in pain. Mike had hit him in the face with his shield and most likely broke his nose. He stood over Jordan and smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Jordan tried to get up, but Mike put is foot on his chest. Jordan yelled in pain as Mike pressed his foot down. Jordan's head started to go fuzzy, but he couldn't tell if it was Jimmy or the lack of oxygen he was getting. He tried to grab the knife but Mike pressed down harder. "This is what you get," the Son of Ares snarled. Jordan screamed as he heard a loud _snap!_ His chest flooded with pain as one of his ribs broke. His vision was fading out. He tried again to grab the knife.

This time he succeeded. He griped the handle and stabbed Mike's leg. Mike roared in pain and took his foot off of Jordan. Jordan struggled to get up. He held his chest and nearly collapsed again. Blood from his nose dripped onto his shirt, staining the collar red. His head was swimming. He took a deep breath, but it hurt. His head hurt as well. He couldn't think straight. He looked at the knife, and then at Mike, who was staring at him in fury.

Jordan started to giggle. He felt his sanity starting to fade. He looked Mike right in the eyes and grinned. Mike's anger turned to terror as he saw Jordan's eyes turn red. Jordan laughed again, louder this time. Mike raised his mace and charged. Jordan didn't move. Mike let out a war cry. He was just about to swing...

Suddenly he was in Olympus. He looked around in confusion. He had been about to kill that Apollo scum, how was he in Olympus? "Mike," he heard a voice say. He turned to face his father, Ares, the god of war. Ares frowned at his son in pure disappointment. "You're a coward. You're no fighter. You're pathetic. I disown you as my child."

"N-no! Father, wait! Let me prove myself! Who do I have to kill? Tell me!" Mike shouted. Ares simply shook his head and vanished. Mike screamed, begging for the chance to prove himself.

Jordan watched Mike scream and couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. He tried to fight but it was in vain. Jimmy cackled loudly as he gain control. "Ah, good to be back!" he said gleefully. He twirled Knifey around in his hands. "Thanks for the help, kid. I thought he'd never break," he told Mike. "It'd be mean to leave you trapped in your own nightmares for the rest of your life after you helped so much, isn't it?" he asked. Mike screamed again. "Here, let me help you in return. It won't hurt, I'm just going to free your mind of your mortal body," he said. He grinned even wider. "With a knife."

~~~~~

The campers were barely even close to their destination, but already they were filled with pre-battle nerves. Jake and Jade were nervous for a different reason though. How was Jordan? What if this was all a trap? Though they knew he could take care of himself, he was twenty-six now for Pete's sake, they couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen back at camp.

~~~~~

_Ring around the rosie,_

_Pockets full of knivesies,_

_Stabbing_

_Stabbing_

_You all fall **dead!**_


	34. Welcome To The Grand Finale!

Zeus rubbed his beard and wondered what to do. Poseidon had filled his throne with trash from the ocean and seaweed. The King of Olympus was think of how to retaliate. He was considering shrinking his brother's trident somehow when he heard someone laugh. He looked around the throne room, but it was empty except for him. He heard the laughter again and sighed in annoyance. "If this is Apollo or Hermes playing a joke, I warn you to stop!" he said sternly.

"Hiya Zeusy!" a voice said. Jimmy appeared in front of him, red eyes gleaming with excitement. He had blood on his knife and on his clothes. He had changed his outfit, wanting to look his best for the King. He had chosen a dark blue hoodie, blood red shirt, and black jeans. He tilted his head and laughed at the shock on the sky god's face. "You should see yourself! Bet'cha thought you'd never see me again, huh?"

Zeus recovered from his disbelief and grabbed his lightning bolt. He threw it at Jimmy, who just stepped out of the way. "Aw, you can do better than that!" Jimmy teased. He ran up to Zeus and pressed Knifey against his neck. "You're going to regret what you did to me," Jimmy said, his voice deep and filled with rage. His eyes became dark red, like dried blood, and he scowled. He kicked Zeus. He laughed at how weak the so-called mighty god was. He threw Knifey and it hit Zeus right in his chest.

"We banished you once before, fool! You think we won't do so again?"

Jimmy summoned Kinfey back to him and twirled the weapon in his hands as though bored. He began to twitch as he spoke. "You don't have the strength anymore. Less and less people think you're real, and less and less demigods truly support you. You're all being forgotten, fading very slowly. I'm as strong as ever! I have oh-so many fans! I have them to thank for this nice new look!" He cackled and twitched. " _ **And now I'm going to get you out of the picture!**_ "

Before Zeus could react Jimmy trapped him in his fears. Zeus became mortal, faded, was replaced as king, lost all his status and powers but remained mortal, and so much more. He fell to the ground and began to scream, but it could barely be heard over Jimmy's laughter. The god of fear left, grinning in triumph. Now for the next part of his plan. 


	35. In The Subconscious

_Jordan was still. Memories swirled around him. He watched himself playing with his siblings. He watched himself play with action figured for a video for Ceirra. He reached out to touch the memories but they flickered and disappeared before he could. He turned around and saw a whole different set of memories. He made his way towards them, not feeling his movement._

_He couldn't make out the memories. They were fuzzy and unclear, like a bad phone connection. He moved closer to try and get a better look. He reached out to touch them._

_Suddenly he was fighting an army of demigods and Olympians, monsters and Fovos at his sides. He saw his arm stab a knife, his knife, into Artemis's stomach. Golden Ichor, the blood of the gods, poured out of her wound as she clutched it and fell back. Laughter boomed over the sounds of the battle. It didn't sound exactly the same but it was familiar enough to make Jordan want to flinch. He was forced to watch the terrible battle rage on as demigods were dying all around him._

_Then he was in darkness. He blinked open his eyes, but they weren't his eyes. He was still in a memory that didn't belong to him. He was screaming in pain and rage as he fell. Down, down, down. The ground didn't react to his landing, but he felt pain jolt through him._

_Then time flew past him. He saw thousands of years go by in seconds. He felt dizzy, watching so much happen in so little time. He shut his eyes. When he opened them again he was on a new memory. He was in a hospital. He was wandering through it, unseen and unheard, passing though things and people like a ghost. He may as well have been._

_He happened upon a room with a mother holding her newborn son. He was so tired. He was fading. Then he saw the baby boy. He could tell the boy wasn't mortal. He was a demigod. Jordan had a sick feeling he knew what this memory was. He felt desperation as his legs began to give out. Jordan watched, from Jimmy's perspective, as the dying Olympian tucked himself away in the baby's mind, not to be heard from for twenty-three years._

_Then he was out of the memories. He looked around him but he saw nothing. He was floating in a vast nothingness, with only the slight whispers of subconscious thoughts and feelings to keep him company. He twisted and turned, searching for a way out. It was in vain. He tried to scream, to make some sort of noise, but his voice was unheard and lost in the void._

_He shivered as he felt excitement and a sick type of joy from Jimmy. Whatever was happening he had to stop it. He had to find a way to get back control! He struggled to direct himself to a direction and began moving. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He just knew he had to stop Jimmy before it was too late._

I...am so sorry. I know this is small and wasn't worth the wait. I know that a lot of readers have lost interest in this story. I know I made a lot of promises and not followed through. I'm sorry. I'm not going to promise to update soon because I'll just end up a liar, but mark my words I will eventually finish this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I never did


End file.
